The Kiss of a Vampire
by IronButterfly12
Summary: Phobos is a dangerous psychic/sanguine elder vampire...with an eye for a certain Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. M for vampire violence, bondage/sexual scenes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_OH JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!_

 _YES. I BROUGHT IT BACK!_

 _You already know!_

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 1

Meridian.

It was also called city of darkness; the city of broken hearts, minds and souls, and the home of death. Though, these were recent titles, for the city was grand…once upon a time. Now the realm was dying, and the source was one man, but it was a mistake to assume _he_ was human.

The town, made up of buildings from what seemed to be from a medieval fairytale, was covered in darkness, and was silent. People were reaching the realm of sleep, or were attempting to. But this would not last long. Within the outskirts of the town, loomed the castle, sinister in its beauty, and demanding respect. But suddenly, like a crack of lightning, a sharp noise came from the castle itself.

The noise was a scream, and judging by the pitch, it was female, and it was dying. The townspeople were somewhat used to this, but to the people within the castle, it was far more frightening, and the cause of this woman's death was so more sinister that the townspeople could only imagine in nightmares.

The servants within the castle halls cowered; it was _another_ night again. Which poor woman died this time? The sound, before it completely withered away, told the servants she was young, and probably had no knowledge of what was inevitable. They inclined their heads briefly in silent prayer, wishing the tormented soul an easy passing to the next life, for her death wasn't pleasant.

The fading scream's origin was a room with two, heavy doors; the aura upon them was of pure evil, strong enough to make even the strongest soul cower. Past these doors was a very large room. The windows were of lilac stained glass, which faintly glowed with an unknown light source.

The pillars within the room were woven with thorny vines bedecked with roses of the deepest shade of black with dark grape highlights; beautiful to gaze upon, but if someone attempted to pick one, they would be in agony. A pathway led to the dais of the throne, but the throne was unoccupied. The man who claimed the throne was standing in the path, and he held the woman who was screaming.

With his platinum floor length hair with two braids cascading down near the sides of his face; pale, but flawless skin that seemed to glow; a trim build hidden by flowing, shade black robes with blood colored epaulets upon them; chiseled features that resembled carved stone by an adept hand, and eyes of slate that glowed within the darkness of the room, this man was beyond beautiful.

His mouth was latched firmly upon the woman's neck, and she was deathly pale. Her aura was gone, as if her energy and life force were completely drained. As he released her neck from his mouth, her body slumped to the floor, her skin pale from blood loss, and her eyes glassy from death. Two puncture wounds rested in where his mouth was; the obvious sign of what he was.

The man smiled as her aura's energy, and her blood flowed through him. His lips were lightly smeared in crimson, and he licked them clean, savoring the taste. The guards, knowing the protocol, picked up the dead woman, and took her out of the throne room. The man's name was Phobos; his title wrongly Prince of Meridian, for he was the epitome of death for all.

It was no surprise, giving his nature. He _knew_ he was a creature that everyone feared. He knew his type was considered monstrous. But he didn't care. And, he was a special kind to his breed. He could live on anything. He didn't _have_ to drink blood, for he preferred aura energy. It gave him his victim's power. However, if the occasion called, he would not hesitate.

Suddenly, the smile faded from his face as he saw a fleck of blood upon his finger. He felt a thought escape into his mind, weaving ever so lightly into his thoughts.

 _Red…Like her hair…_

He growled; he didn't want to be reminded of her. Not now, at least. His thoughts had different plans, and he sighed as he realized he had no choice but to give in. He let his mind wander to her, and soon images of a young woman with hair of freshly shed blood, and eyes of a prized buck hide began to ease through. Her eyes were always what haunted him, for they glowed with a pure light of their own.

His first sighting of this girl was from the scrying sands. She, like many other things that he longed for, resided on Earth, but she was far from the city called Heatherfield. The city her and her mother called home, according to Lord Cedric, was called Fadden Hills. Phobos had some contact with her, though it was weak, via her dreams, and though he had weak influence on them, it soon wasn't enough after a week. Several more followed, and he found himself craving her, and not just for her energy, or blood.

"I must have _her_ …" he growled as the memories ceased.

Slightly chagrined at no solution to his current problem, he turned back to the throne itself. But as he walked up the steps of the dais, his senses picked up on…laughter. His eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"It's her!" he gasped.

Lightly regaining composure, he picked up the location. His eyes widened further as he realized she was close; very close. With gleeful anticipation, he said as a smile pulled upon his lips, baring his small but lethal fangs,

"She's _finally_ within range."

Grabbing the scrying sands, he scattered them before him with a wave of his hand. After he channeled his energy into them, it showed the city Heatherfield at night; an enthralling setting for him. He followed the source of what he perceived, his eyes searching for her. His gaze wandered to an apartment building, and a red contraption parked in front of it. He saw a woman with medium length black hair walk away from the car. And then, he saw her.

Her blood red hair was free from her gray jacket's hood, which covered her orange shirt. Her jeans were loose at the shin, and her sneakers were partially covered by the ankle of the jeans. But when he gazed at her face, her eyes, as always drew him in with their innocent light. He smiled; she was here at last.

"After so long, I'll finally be able to claim her as mine…" he said with a toothy grin.

He let his mind take a part of him to her location. His eyes closed as he focused, and sent himself to Earth.

* * *

"Will! Come get the last box! It's about to rain!" her mother called out.

The red head, apparently called Will, dashed out the doorway. She slowed as she neared her mother, who was carrying a rather heavy box of books, a smile upon her face that masked her inner turmoil.

Will had wanted to move, but for more reasons her mother did. Sure, her father was giving them hell, but it could barely amount to the way her friends had begun to treat her. They all had begun to grow distant, and this had rendered Will heartsick. But the most prominent thing that was hard to forget was those dreams. She couldn't remember what specifically happened in these dreams, but the after effects were hard _not_ to remember.

She inwardly sighed; what was done was exactly that; done! But deep in her thoughts, she prayed Heatherfield wouldn't be a repeat of the past. She exited her thoughts, and walked to the trunk of the car.

As she grabbed the last box, she suddenly froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood, and her body tensed to levels filled with fear. She heard a soft voice, almost a whisper, call out,

 _Hello, there._

She retained some composure, but her intrigue hit her hard. She was dead certain she heard this voice before…but where? As she tried to figure it out, her thoughts were tempted away from such matters, and became entangled in a foreign web that gently wrapped itself tighter around her. A presence warmed itself within her mind, and rooted itself there. Nervous, Will called out within her hazed thoughts,

 _Who's there?_

The sound of a chuckle answered. She could tell the source was male, but not being able to see them made her nervous still. As she stoically picked up the box, his voice cooed in a reassuring tone as her panic rose again,

 _Shhh…there's no need for alarm…_ he added silkily, _I've wanted to meet you for a long time…_

Will, shocked by the revelation, whispered back mentally,

 _Really?_

 _Really…_ he said smoothly.

Will felt her thoughts relax, and soon her body did the same as she headed for the door of the apartment. A warmth filled her mind; a warmth that slowly eased her resilient panic into the nothingness in her thoughts. But as she neared the stoop to the apartment, something occurred so out of the blue, she wasn't expecting it.

She felt someone nuzzle the back of her neck, and she felt them rest there. Also, she could feel warm breath dancing lightly upon her skin. His voice came back, and the feeling of arms wrapping themselves around her accompanied his simple statement that echoed within her ears and thoughts.

"Surprise…"

Will's eyes widened, but before she could question this, her mother's voice broke the spell. She looked at Will from the open window of their apartment, and called out in a loud voice,

"Will, get inside! It's raining cats and dogs!"

Will gasped as she finally felt the rain; when did _that_ start? Looking down at the box, she realized she was carrying clothes. She practically ran through the door, and shut it as she headed up the stairs. Her thoughts were still swimming, but she barely awakened them again as she opened the apartment door. Her mother, Susan Vandom, stood near the window as she asked Will with some bemusement,

"What the heck happened to you out there?" She stated with concern, "You went all spacey on me!"

"Nothing! Uh… nothing to be worried about!" Will replied, masking her nerves.

She placed her box down, and smiled at her mom as she walked to her room. Opening the door, she smiled as she looked at her new room; it was a tad bit bigger than her previous room, but it was still cozy. She walked in, and lightly closed the door. She saw that the movers had brought in her bed, bureau, and her floor length antique mirror, and smiled; maybe Heatherfield wouldn't be so bad.

But suddenly, her thoughts and body were being wrapped in the warmth from before, and the border line intoxicating smell of roses filled her nostrils. She weakly growled in simmering frustration; what was wrong with her!? This very thing that was taking over her thoughts was what put the final nail in the coffin of her friendships; why was it doing this!?

As her thoughts began to be led away from that into the dark, seductive corners of her mind, the rose scent entwined itself further into her senses. She sighed with light resignation; there was no winning this, was there? Suddenly, a light chuckle sounded in her ears, and his voice whispered,

"I'm afraid there _is no_ winning with me…"

With a startled gasp, Will turned to see the most unearthly man she had ever seen in her life. Yet, his glowing eyes, once they met with hers, brought a feeling of familiarity to her. It was like she knew him; from where though, was becoming hard to figure out. She finally summed the courage to whisper weakly,

"I-I've seen you before!"

Phobos inwardly smiled; yes, she did remember her dreams. A small, warm smile played upon his lips, and he whispered with a feigned shock that reflected in his eyes as well as his voice,

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've seen you in dreams!" Will said back softly.

She finally felt relief at the answer of where she had seen this man before. It brought some comfort, at least. Phobos' smile deepened at her words, and he advanced towards her, his feet not even sounding upon the floor. He said with a reassuring tone as he watched Will try to move back,

"Shhhh… I don't bite…"

His hand brushed her cheek in an affectionate manner, and Will lightly blushed, but the silent shock of how cold his hand was silently sparked itself in her eyes. His smile warmed even further, drawing Will in deeper into his web. He whispered as his hand cupped her cheek,

"You're as soft as silk…"

His senses began to drive him insane; the feel of her skin reminded him of clean, silken bed sheets, and he enjoyed every second of her feel. He noted her rose blush, and smiled. He strode a little bit closer, and whispered as he began to move in on her,

"I like that…"

However, before he could lure her senses further into intoxication, and before he could catch her scent, her mother's voice sounded in the air. Will was slightly freed from his spell as her mother said through the door,

"Will, get your butt in bed! You have school tomorrow!"

"Mother's word is law, dear. You better oblige…" Phobos said with a sly smirk.

Will nodded her head, and after turning off her bed room light, she crawled under her bed sheets. Phobos smiled as the darkness cloaked the room, and the rain outside caused a serene atmosphere. The darkness was so much easier on his eyes, and the sound of the rain eased into his ears like a lullaby. But, a dark smile crept upon his face; he knew her name at last. He whispered as he silently returned to the throne room within the shadows,

"This is just the beginning, my sweet Wilhelmina…"

And with that, the shadows swallowed him, and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 2

The rain pounded relentlessly all night, and finally gave way in the early hours of the morning. Though the sun wasn't up, the morning dew still sparkled, and the thunder clouds gently went away. The now clear sky was lightly painted with reds, gold, and purples as the sun gracefully took its time rising.

Throughout the city, people were either cradled in the arms of dreams, or were riding the harsh reality called life. Within the Vandom residence, Susan was already up, preparing for her day. But as she grabbed her mug of hot coffee, she was surprised to feel an inexplicable chill run across her skin. She shrugged, and blamed it on a draft; old apartments _were_ like that.

But within Will's room, it was frightfully cold, to the point where she was snuggled, almost tangled, deeply under her blanket. Silent, almost thought like whispers filled her room, and choked the atmosphere with their melodious sound. Will lightly tossed as a dream began to seductively twist into her mind; a dream that refused to release her.

* * *

 _"Wilhelmina…" his voice purred out._

 _Will looked around in the dark room that was enshrouded with a dark fog. She could feel grass on her feet, but she could barely see. The fog was like a thick, humid blindfold that she couldn't remove. She went to step forward, but her feet refused to move; as if they themselves were hesitant to venture._

 _Suddenly, she gasped as two hands gripped her from behind; one hand covered her eyes, making her vision go black, while the other gripped her waist. She blushed as she felt her back touch his chest and her body being led closer to his made it darken from a light pink to a hot pink. His voice whispered into her ear with a smooth, rich flow,_

 _"Surprise…"_

 _Will gasped lightly again. He returned, but why? She mentally realized the answer wasn't going to come in the midst of this situation, and she inwardly sighed. She suddenly felt a hand gingerly trail itself down her neck, causing her to come back to her current predicament. He noted with a soft tone that sent shivers down her spine,_

 _"Soft as silk…" he added as she began to relax under his voice and touch, "My silk blossom…"_

 _She blushed at his pet name for her, and he smirked. He lowered his head to her neck, trying to catch her scent. His nose rested there, his smirk never fading as he sensed her deeper, unconscious self-relish of his voice's sound and his skin's feel. He whispered in regards to his nickname for her as he gently caressed her collarbone, relishing her skin's silken qualities,_

 _"It's a fitting name for you…"_

 _He couldn't catch her scent, much to his distaste, but he could settle for another alternative. His tongue glided across her skin, and his senses were bombarded with the taste of cherries and chocolate. He smirked with delight, but before she could question, or he could make another move, a bright light shone from Will, creating a blinding barrier. Lightly hissing in pain, he retreated to the shadows, and Will heard someone scream out,_

 _"_ _ **WILL**!"_

* * *

Will bolted upright at the sound of the scream, only to hear it repeat itself in the real world, in the form of her mother's voice. She lightly panted as her breath slowly came back to her, as if she had stopped breathing in sleep.

"Will! Are you up _yet_?!"

"Y-Yeah, ma! I'm up!" Will answered shakily.

She heard silence greet her in return, and she felt somewhat nervous, but it wasn't in regards to her mother's awkward silence. It was, in fact, about her previous dream. She hadn't anticipated that happening again. She had thought it was done. As she got up, she asked herself in a muttering voice,

"What the hell was that about?!"

She looked at her clock, saw the time, and groaned with dismay; it was way too early for this, really it was! She cringed as she realized crawling back into bed wasn't going to solve this, and sighed. She walked into the hallway, and rummaged through a box full of towels. She grabbed one, and headed to the bathroom.

But as she showered, she wasn't aware that her mind wasn't the only one tormented by bad dreams.

* * *

 _The elderly Oriental woman stood in the dark, gazing at the five alternate presences that had filled the void. Four girls were in the form of the elements water, fire, earth, and air, but the fifth woman was in the form of pink, lightning like energy, and she stood within the circle of the ancient forces of nature. The woman gasped as she felt the fifth's power._

 _"The Heart…" She whispered._

 _But suddenly, rose vines emerged from the ground, and begin to circle tightly around the fifth. The woman knew these roses, and her eyes widened in fear as she helplessly watched the scene unfold. The vines wrapped around the fifth tightly, and much to her horror, began to drag the Heart down into the darkness. But strangely, it didn't resist; it seemingly greeted it with enthusiasm. The woman felt fearful; the Heart was being corrupted._

 _"NO!" She screamed._

 _She finally broke free of the fear induced paralysis that had overcome her, and ran to the Heart, now only waist high in the darkness. But, as she reached for the girl, a shadow in the form of a man she knew from deep nightmares past appeared behind the Heart._

 _"Phobos…" She whispered in horror._

 _The shadow gripped the girl, leaned over her, and suddenly bit her upon the neck. The Oriental woman heard something akin to a light cry from the Heart, and it and Phobos disappeared in the shadows. The elements withered, and faded away, and a thousand voices rang out in screams of anguish. The woman felt herself fall as she screamed out into the darkness,_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Her eyes opened hastily, and she bolted upright. She gripped the sheets tightly, the fear still rampant in her body, and mind. The old woman clutched her head in pain as she felt conflicting relief strike her as well. Now swimming with contradicting emotions, her head began to throb. She had to wonder though about this dream's message, for this wasn't the first time it happened. Its clarity, this time anyway, was what had her worried.

The last time she had this dream, she couldn't identify who was corrupting the Heart. Now, she could clearly see who it was, and it had her terrified. She knew what he was, and that's what frightened her the most.

 _Why would he target the Heart of Candracar now?_ She wondered with concern.

She got up from her bed, and wandered to her armoire. She picked up on the Heart's energy, which had spiked considerably. Her eyes widened; it couldn't be. She hastily opened it, and grabbed the small box hidden inside. Opening the box, she gasped as the Heart's light screamed out from its dark prison. The Heart appeared to be a small crystal pendant, but looks, as proven here, could be deceiving. The Heart throbbed once again, sending magenta light into the somewhat dark room.

"It's time…" She whispered.

Suddenly, as she began to slowly pull the Heart out of the box, a loud sneeze suddenly echoed in the next room. The old woman, clearly startled, hastily returned the Heart and the box back to the armoire. She looked at the next room, and her eyes widened.

The room belonged to her fifteen year old granddaughter, and though it was always a mess, this time it appeared that a great wind storm had struck it. Her granddaughter stood there, a flabbergasted expression upon her face. She looked at her grandmother, and it melted away into a shining smile. The elderly woman couldn't help but ask,

"Hay Lin, what happened in here?"

"I sneezed, and _everything_ went up into the air!" Hay Lin said with a fading smile.

Hay Lin had been experiencing some things that she had been trying to hide from her family, but it was becoming harder each day. Today was just her luck, and it hadn't even started yet! Well, now she faced her grandmother Yan Lin calling her a crazy, so she got herself ready for the derogatory comments that only a parent could give.

But something else was running in Yan Lin's mind. She was trying to figure out what caused Hay Lin's sneeze to get that much stronger, when the obvious answer was in the box she had recently hid in her armoire. Her eyes widened; Hay Lin was the Air Guardian…

"Hay Lin, why don't you invite some friends over? Like say…Cornelia, and Irma! And maybe your new friend from school, Taranee!" She found herself suggesting.

Hay Lin, once she recovered form the shock factor, felt her smile rekindle. Her grandmother didn't even say 'You're nuts!' to her! And besides, she hadn't had Taranee over before, and she could use some company! But another person came into her thoughts, and though she barely knew her, she decided it would be a good idea.

"I'll invite the new girl Will, too! I think she's going to be in school today!" Hay Lin chirped happily.

Yan Lin smiled as Hay Lin grabbed her things, and headed out the door. But as soon as Hay Lin was gone from the halls and her taking her leave was signaled by the slamming of the door, Yan Lin whispered with a small knowing frown,

"It begins at last…"

* * *

Will had long since been out of the shower, and was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a pink, loose shirt, her black sneakers, and her usual gray jacket. It wasn't anything too attractive, for Will didn't like drawing unwanted attention to herself. She was now out walking the streets, completely lost, and clueless.

"I'm so dead; how could I forget the way to Sheffield!?" she demanded rhetorically.

She kept walking until she came across a blonde girl up ahead. Judging by her clothes, she was sophisticated, but putting that aside, she _may_ know the way to Sheffield! She ran towards her, and shouted as she seemingly began to lose her,

"Hey!"

The girl stopped, and turned, giving Will a slightly cold stare from blue eyes. Will smiled nervously, and weakly recovered her wits. She asked shyly, trying to ignore the other girl's questioning look,

"Uh…Could you tell me how to get to Sheffield?"

"It's down this corner to the right!" the girl said calmly.

Will felt her heart beat joyously, and whispered a 'Thank you!' as she rushed off. The blonde watched her run up ahead, and said with an exasperated sigh,

"Newbies…"

* * *

As everyone sat down for class, the announcements, after everyone was in, came on. Through the sleepy eyes crowds in the class rooms, the announcements were like a second alarm clock. They were _not_ the most favorite thing to be heard first thing in the morning, _and_ they were both equally very annoying.

 _Good morning, Sheffield Institute from your principal, Mrs. Knickerbocker! Now, as you all know, today is the official science fair! All throughout today starting at 9:30, students will show the judges and I their much anticipated projects! I look forward to see the fantastic from all of you!_ The speakers sounded as they relayed the message.

And the response was a serenade of a thousand voices groaning. Some looked at the clock, and the groans grew more exasperated; it was 8: 45. Not a great amount of time to prepare. Some students sighed, while others hastily got their projects ready.

* * *

9:30 had already whizzed by, and the day had proved to be long and grueling (or was it gruesome?). Kids had their projects analyzed every which a way, and the judges would either nod approvingly, or critique it to the high heavens.

Either way, life was a drag.

"Cornelia! How'd your project go?"

The one called Cornelia lightly glared at Hay Lin and a girl with brunette hair, bottle greenish blue eyes, tan in color, was of curvy build, and dressed a little less cutting edge than Cornelia, sighed. She said with a goofy tone, much to Cornelia's chagrin,

"I say it's an epic fail! The plant is still registering life!"

"Shut up, Irma!" Cornelia snapped.

The other girl, whose skin was the color of dark coffee, her short hair a dark black with a lock covered in beads, her eyes were almost a light umber, was dressed in a pair of khakis, and an orange shirt, watched for the judges as instructed. Hay Lin walked over to her, her jet black hair bouncing with her every move despite being held back by two pig tails. The other girl smiled, and asked,

"What's up, Hay Lin?"

"Ah, nothing much Taranee! What's up with you?" Hay Lin asked.

Taranee gestured to Irma and Cornelia, who were now pounding on the plant, and rolled her eyes. Hay Lin giggled, but suddenly stopped as she saw Mrs. Knickerbocker and the other judges en route to them.

"Crap! The judges are coming!" She and Taranee whispered to the others.

"CRAP! Corny, kill it! Do something!" Irma whispered frantically.

Cornelia pounded relentlessly on the plant, but when it seemed dead, it rejuvenated, and appeared healthier than before. Irma slapped her hand against her head in dismay; an F grade was in their looming future! Cornelia whispered in anger,

"What the _fuck_ is with this plant!?"

Hay Lin and Taranee rolled their eyes, and as Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin went to try to explain their project, Taranee looked out across the gym. After seeing thousands of familiar faces, she caught one that was not.

She saw a redhead with a spark of boredom in her chocolate brown eyes, who was walking around like a lost soul. She heard a sneering male voice, and her head snapped to its source. It was Uriah Dunn, and he called out to the redhead in a sneering tone,

"Hey, Wilma!"

"It's Will!" Will said while looking at him.

Uriah and his crew laughed, and Will felt embarrassed. After they were done chuckling amongst themselves, Uriah drawled out, making Will even more uncomfortable,

"Whatever you say, _Wilma_!"

Taranee walked up to the red head called Will, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sensing her tighten up, Taranee released her shoulder, but said in a very calm manner, trying to get Will to relax,

"It's okay; Uriah treats everyone like this! Sadly, you're just next!"

"Great to know…" Will said with a cringe.

Taranee smiled empathetically; she knew what it was like being the new kid. Pointing to the booth that now was only occupied by her classmates, Taranee said with a small grin as Irma and Cornelia glared at the plant,

"You can hang with us! And don't mind Cornelia or Irma; past the bickering and insanity, they're nice!"

"Alright…" Will replied nervously.

As Taranee led her to the booth, Irma's cry of dismay filled their ears. Will cringed, while Cornelia glared hell fire at the plant. Will looked at Cornelia, and realized she was the one who told her how to get to school. Hay Lin, trying to break up the tension, said in a bubbly tone,

"Hey, I know what can cheer us up!"

"Breaking into the grade system and changing our F's?" Irma said hopefully.

"No! Going over to my place! Everyone's invited!" Hay Lin said cheerfully.

Hay Lin looked at Taranee, and saw Will standing next to her. A great smile came upon her face, and she shook Will's hand. Will quickly replied with a handshake, a nervous smile upon her face. Hay Lin said with a happy tone,

"You're Will Vandom, right? You can come over too!"

"Uh…Thanks! I mean, Thank you…err…" Will grew silent due to the lack of this girl's name.

Hay Lin smiled; she was nervous, poor thing. She'd adjust though! Realizing she needed to know her name, Hay Lin said with a happy smile,

"My name's Hay Lin!"

"Oh! Thanks, Hay Lin!" Will said with a small smile.

Cornelia, though, grabbed Hay Lin and led her off to the side. Will, slightly knowing what was going on, felt her smile fade; one of them probably already didn't like her. Cornelia whispered to Hay Lin in a demanding tone,

"Are you sure this is a hot idea?!" Looking at Will, she added, "We barely know her!"

"Aww, lighten up Cornelia! She's clearly harmless!" Hay Lin chirped.

She pulled away from Cornelia, and was about to say something, when the bell cut her off. Irma's eyes lit up; finally free! She grabbed her things hastily, for she wanted out. The others followed suit, except for Will, for she had been carrying her backpack with her. Hay Lin said while gesturing to the door,

"To the Silver Dragon, everyone!"

Will, while she followed the four girls, felt slightly nervous; she barely knew them, and yet was following them to some place she didn't know about. As the others continued their conversations, she remained quiet. Taranee, looking at her, walked up, and attempted to break her silence by saying in a friendly manner,

"My name's Taranee!"

"Nice to meet you, Taranee; I'm Will!" Will said in a shy manner.

Irma turned, and mentally kicked herself for forgetting her manners. She looked at Will, and introduced herself.

"I'm Irma! Though, if you ask Cornelia," She gestured to the blonde, and continued, "I'm the official pain in the ass!" She said with a goofy grin.

Will giggled, and Cornelia felt her temper flare. But, instead of taking it out on Will, she glared daggers at Irma. She said with a soul cutting tone, making Will be silent once more, and Irma feel a little shocked,

"Oh, I see we're stating the obvious again, Irma!"

"Two words, Cornelia! Lighten, up!" Irma said back with some outrage.

The tension built up strongly in the air, making everyone uncomfortable. But before the impending argument could even be sparked, Hay Lin's joyous cry echoed in the air, breaking the tension up lightly. Hay Lin exclaimed happily as she ran to the entrance of the Silver Dragon where an elderly woman stood,

"Grandma!"

She hugged the woman tightly, and the woman hugged her back. Yan Lin looked at the girls, a small smile upon her face. She felt their energy, and realized that yes, they may have the energy, but the Heart was the only thing that could tell if they were the chosen ones. She smiled, and opened the door while saying happily,

"Please, come in!"

Will looked on as she followed the others through the door, nerves lightly creeping into her thoughts. Okay, so Hay Lin's family owned a restaurant; that was really cool! She walked up the stairs leading from the restaurant into the kitchen of Hay Lin's home. Yan Lin said calmly as she turned down the hallway,

"I will be with you in a minute!"

The others nodded, and headed into the kitchen. As they sat down to the table covered with five bowls of cookies, and five mugs of tea, Cornelia finally broke the ice. She had been keeping this from everyone, but since weird things were already happening, she decided to spit it out.

"Okay, weird crap has been happening to me!" She said in a quick manner.

Will looked up; what kind of 'weird crap' could she be in reference to? Will knew her dreams of a strange man who could've been real could've been coincidence, but those dreams felt way too real; especially last night's! Irma asked her question for her.

"Weird crap as in…?" Irma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cornelia rolled her eyes, as if she had already given the explanation. Will kept her peace, for her dreams were probably mild stuff. Cornelia said with an angered tone as everyone stared at her,

"I'm not crazy, so stop staring at me!"

Taranee looked away, and Will opened her fortune cookie. She read the fortune: 'You will find a friend.', it said. Will looked to Taranee, and smiled; Taranee followed suit. Yan Lin came quietly from her room, a small box in hand.

"How are the tea and cookies?" She asked.

Everyone said quietly things along the lines of 'great', and 'wonderful'. Through bites and sips, they said their thanks, making Yan Lin smile. She began to shut the windows, curtains, and doors, as if making sure nothing could get inside. Hay Lin, a little nervous, asked,

"Grandma? What's up?"

Will felt greatly nervous as a strange feeling washed over her; she looked at the others, who were seemingly fine. Could they feel what she felt now, or was this her imagination? Yan Lin looked at the girls, a small smile upon her face. She said to them as she focused upon the energy in the room,

"Girls, let me tell you a story; a story, you now partake in!"

She reached out with her index finger, and touched the energy in the room. A small noise akin to a soft note being sung echoed, and the room began to change. Images of planets appeared, and Yan Lin began her tale.

"Long ago, the worlds were one, and were harmonious. Good reigned supreme and light ruled with a gentle hand." She said with a smile.

Another planet, completely covered in shadow blocked the light, and Will suddenly felt a familiar presence fill her thoughts and the room. Yan Lin, oblivious to it, continued her tale.

"But Evil wormed its way into the natural order, attempting to destroy the light and good of the world." She added with a frown.

The room grew dark, and vines appeared from the shadows. Will felt one brush her skin, but much to her shock, _no one else felt the same thing_. She began to panic; she had to be going crazy! Yan Lin said as the illusion began to show a dark realm,

"The source of the evil was a powerful and dangerous entity named Phobos, and he was the cause of the Veil to be raised to protect Earth and other worlds from his evil."

The face of Phobos appeared, and Will gasped as she suddenly felt the presence bombard her, accompanied by white hot pain. She gasped as it filled her, and struck everywhere. She suddenly realized she wasn't imagining this; this pain was real. And the man she saw was…real … Then to add to the shock factor, his voice sounded in the dark corners of her thoughts.

 _Wilhelmina…_ he called out softly.

Will gasped as the pain grew unbearable, and she clutched her head as images caressed her mind; images of him calling, and beckoning. The pain suddenly eased, and the images showed him holding his hand out to her. His voice whispered enticingly,

 _Come to me, Wilhelmina…_

"Will…?" Irma whispered fearfully.

Will suddenly stopped hearing the other girls, and an irresistible desire to come to him overtook her thoughts. But the nightmare was far from through, for the illusion Yan Lin had set up suddenly turned, and Yan Lin gasped as she felt the illusion become reality. She yelled to Will, calling her name loudly,

"WILL!"

But Will was apparently still deaf to their cries, for she suddenly rose from her seat. But when Yan Lin caught a glimpse of her eyes, she saw they were glassy. She was under some kind of spell, but Yan Lin couldn't tell what it was. She watched as Will looked to a shadow, and Taranee, frightened by this, whispered fearfully,

"I _so_ wanna wake up right now!"

In Will's thoughts, the images darkened seductively, but yet he still tempted her to come. Will caught a glimpse of his smile, only to see two small fangs flash within the darkness. But she wasn't afraid, for he didn't seem threatening. Once their gazes locked, her eyes widened at the warmth that his were gleaming with. She wanted to find him, and be near him, and that want was growing.

 _Follow the sound of my voice…_ he commanded in a gentle whisper.

Will began to oblige, and went to follow his voice. She began to step away from the table, but before she could walk completely into the shadows that eagerly awaited her, Yan Lin quickly intervened. She grabbed Will, and looked back at the table; the box was still there. Will lurched, and screamed as Yan Lin started to restrain her,

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"Hay Lin!" Yan Lin cried, "Open the box; NOW!"

Hay Lin quickly did as she was told. She opened the small box, only to see a small pink crystal pulsing with fear. She gingerly picked it up, only to feel a great power within it. The others looked on as Will struggled harder than before to break free from Yan Lin, but as they saw Hay Lin take out the strange crystal, the fear that had been filling their hearts suddenly washed away. Yan Lin, still trying to restrain Will's writhing form, broke Hay Lin's enthralled state by yelling with frustration,

"GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!"

Will now almost broke free from the woman's grip, and her struggling didn't cease as his voice still hauntingly called her. Her logic, sense of reason, and common sense had been closed out of her thoughts; all she wanted was to find him. She screamed out once more,

"LET GO!"

But Yan Lin wouldn't hear it. She suddenly felt what Will was feeling, and could finally hear the faint, yet tempting whispers calling Will's name. She hesitated, due to fear. But when Hay Lin handed her the Heart, it glowed, bringing her relief, and reassurance. She suddenly felt the struggling get frightfully stronger as Phobos' voice called out once more,

 _Come to me, my Wilhelmina…_

Yan Lin, feeling her inner strength growing, held Will down. The Heart however, levitated from her hand, and put itself around Will's neck. A bright fuchsia glow emanated from the Heart, and Yan Lin felt Will shiver. She realized that Will was the Keeper; the heart of Candracar was hers by right.

The room suddenly returned to normal, and they were back in the Silver Dragon. Yan Lin eased Will's form into a chair, and supported her. Will weakly looked up, her eyes no longer glazed, but dazed with confusion. She whispered in questioning shock,

"What was that?"

" _That_ ," Yan Lin said while straightening her robe, "was Phobos."

Will's eyes widened at her in fear. Yan Lin picked up on a light shred of his presence in Will's thoughts; though it was old, she was still able to detect it. This made her frightened, for this meant Phobos had contact with her before.

"He's contacted you before…" Yan Lin whispered.

Will finally had the answers to her questions, but now, she wished she didn't know. The man who had been haunting her was not only real, but this woman said he was evil; someone to be avoided. She felt tears run down her cheeks; Heatherfield wasn't a new, promising start, it was a nightmare in progress.

Taranee walked over, and put a reassuring arm around Will's shoulder. Hay Lin and Irma still bore flabbergasted expressions. Hay Lin broke the silence, and asked the question that she felt was on everyone's mind,

"Grandma, why is Phobos after Will?"

"Because," Yan Lin started, and added after a deep breath, "She is the Keeper of the Heart; the power that binds you five together."

Cornelia was silent; she was still shocked this whole thing happened, but now Yan Lin was saying they had powers? She had to wonder whether the old woman had a few screws loose. But after what happened to Will, she had to wonder if this was real, or not. Taranee said with a fierce tone that made everyone shocked, for this was unlike Taranee,

"Well, he better leave Will alone! Cuz if-" she looked at Will, and gasped out as her eyes wandered to her neck, "Oh man! Will, you're bleeding!"

The others gathered round, and saw that Taranee was right. Will tried not to freak; how was she bleeding?! Getting a bunch of paper towels, Irma went to wet them in the sink, only to see them already drenched, even before she submerged them. She looked and saw that the water was moving like a snake in front of her very eyes. Yan Lin said calmly as she saw this,

"Irma, you have the power of water; you are the Water Guardian. Now quickly, bring it over!"

Irma did as she was told, and covered the area with the towels, Taranee compressed the wound, and she felt intense heat fill her hand, and go to the wound. She looked at her other hand, and felt the same thing. Great; she was the element fire, the one she was most afraid of. She felt the blood slowly stop, and sighed with relief.

Yan Lin felt fearful, but succeeded in not showing it. This was just like her dream; Phobos would soon attempt to corrupt the Heart. When Taranee cleaned up the wound, everyone gasped as two small puncture wounds rested upon her neck. Yan Lin's eyes widened as they slowly healed, and vanished away. Hay Lin asked Yan Lin fearfully as she watched the whole scene unfold,

"Grandma, what exactly is Phobos?"

Yan Lin closed her eyes; if they were going to face him, they needed to know. Taking a deep breath, she mustered all the calm she could find, and answered in a dark tone,

"Phobos is a _very_ dangerous vampire. If you should confront him, be on your guard, for he will do anything to get what he wants."


	3. Chapter 3

_YES! I made the Guardians older….SO SUE ME!_

 _Disclaimer:….No. But I wish I did._

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 3

The incident of the day before had slowly passed away, but not easily. The newborn guardians were nervous about their new job, new powers, and their enemy. But the most nervous was Will Vandom, for she carried the very thing Phobos was after.

But, she could not figure out why. Why was he contacting her before she even had the Heart? Why was Phobos pursuing her now? As she sat in Math, her final class, she still had no answers. Though the bite had faded away (Yan Lin blamed it on illusionary technique), Will knew what it was; some kind of a sign.

A sign that she needed answers…

But as school was slowly coming to an end, the Guardians were unaware they were being watched; rather closely.

* * *

Within the darkness of the throne room, Phobos analyzed the whole situation with a devious smirk. Looking at Will through the sands, he could see the Heart's aura surrounding her, and he chuckled darkly. Fate was playing an interesting game between the two of them.

"So; the new generation has been chosen…Things have just become more interesting…" he whispered.

He was thrilled; for the idiots at Candracar chose someone he was already pursuing to be the Keeper of the Heart. He could easily kill two birds with one stone now. His smirk turned into a smile that lightly bared his fangs. He came so close last time, and his little warning nip proved he could reach her now.

"I could have her brought to me here…I would have a much stronger advantage than I do on her plain." He mused to himself.

A dark chuckle rumbled in his throat. It would be much easier if she were in Meridian. His smile darkened, and he clapped his hands together as he came to a final decision. He whispered softly as the sound of footsteps echoed outside the doors,

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay, my Wilhelmina…"

The source of the footsteps walked into the dark room. Two monstrous beings, likened to upright toads in armor, kneeled before him; their heads hung low in respect. Phobos' smile deepened, and he whispered with a cruel, soft tone,

"I have someone that needs to be brought to me…"

* * *

"Thank God the bite healed!" Taranee whispered to Will.

Will cringed; what a lovely way to start an after school conversation. She wanted to figure out her situation, but right now, all she wanted to do was go home, get her homework out of the way, and sleep. She knew she had to help the others with this Guardian thing, but right now, she was tired. Her mind skipped back to the conversation, and she said with a fading smile,

"Yeah…I was freaking because I didn't know how to explain that one to my mom!"

Taranee looked at her with a protective gleam in her eyes. She knew Will was the Keeper of what made her and the others who they were, but she was far from ready to take this on; she honestly thought they all were far from ready. She walked with Will to the gates, and asked, bringing up an offer she made several times already,

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"

Will looked on as Taranee's parents pulled up in their car, but she said softly as she walked through the gates,

"I'm positive! And besides," she smiled lightly, trying to reassure her friend, and added, "It's still daylight! Who in their right mind's gonna attack during the day?"

And with that, Will quietly bounded off away from Sheffield Institute. As Will drew further away, she felt slight hesitancy suddenly fall upon her. It felt like something dreadful was going to happen; soon, too. She neared an alleyway, when she suddenly heard soft, melodious voices, calling out in unison to her. She felt nerves rise in her throat, but a compelling urge to see what was the cause overtook her senses.

"Maybe cutting through wouldn't be a bad idea…" She found herself musing to herself.

She meekly began to follow the whispers, their voices tying tighter into her senses, and beckoning her to walk deeper into their misty, dreamlike realm. Will began to become blind to the possible danger she could be innocently walking into, but the blindfold she had willingly donned within her mind wasn't consensual to be removed.

She began to wind deeper and deeper into the darkness of the alleyway, but fear was no longer lingering in her thoughts; it was all replaced by intrigue. Soon, Will was lost, and without her knowledge, the Heart of Candracar began to hum in low key a warning. Something was wrong.

Will stopped at the dead end of the alley, for the whispers ebbed away into nothingness. She felt the reassurance die with it, and an overwhelming dread came over her once again. She finally felt the Heart's message hit her, and gasped; what could be wrong? As she started to pull her backpack off, her question was about to be answered.

She felt a large hand clamp down upon her mouth, and her eyes widened as a stifled gasp escaped her mouth. She flailed as she gripped the hand, and tried to pry it away from her face. Her backpack fell to the ground as the struggle between assailant and would be captive silently raged on, the Heart somewhat safe for the time being.

In the end, victory was given to the assailant.

"Oi, Gabriel! Did you get her?" a gruff voice asked.

Will weakly struggled, but the creature restraining her was far stronger than she was, and to add matters worse, she was getting tired from the flailing. She basically lost this fight. The creature restraining her answered the voice back with an equally gravelly voice,

"Aye, that I did! Let's take her back to the Prince!"

Will weakly kicked and squirmed, but it proved to be worthless. Realizing the danger she was in, a muffled scream ripped from her throat, only to be smothered out by the peals of laughter from the guards as they dragged her away into the shadows of the alleyway, and through the portal that laid in wait for them.

* * *

Night slowly gave in to early morning on Earth, and a breeze whistled in the air, picking up speed and becoming a boisterous wind current as it came closer to the ocean. The sun was barely gracing the sky when teenagers were coming here and there from their homes to school. Taranee, for once, decided to walk the streets to get to school.

As she neared the school, she felt something. It felt like a pull, like someone was grabbing the sleeve of her shirt. Her eyebrows rose in confusion; what was this? She looked to the alleys where the feeling was strongest, and despite her fears, she began to follow it.

The tug led her through the system of alleys, only to show a dead end with a strange sight. Thrown haphazardly against the ground was a backpack, and the irresistible pull was radiating from it, like an aura. As she neared it with caution, she gasped as she caught sight of the tell-tale sign of whom owned this backpack; a small frog keychain. She gasped; it couldn't be….

She reached into the backpack, only to pull out the worst confirming factor for her; the Heart of Candracar. She felt fear and shock twist into her thoughts as she realized the fact that Will was no longer on Earth; how long she had been missing, she didn't know, but she had to get the others, and quickly.

She ran from the scene attempting to pick up her pace in inexperience. She almost ran into a bunch of people, but she didn't care. She needed to find the other three. As she collided finally into them, all she could pant out in sheer exhaustion was,

"Will…. _trouble….._ "

Hay Lin froze, and just to hammer her point home to skeptical Cornelia, Taranee held out the crystal. The courtyard was loud with the rest of the teenage backlash. Only those four girls were silent and fearful; so out of place in the atmosphere. Cornelia felt her eyes widen; Will (from what she saw) wasn't the type to abandon things; hell, any seventeen year old couldn't be _that_ forgetful. Taranee added, as if sensing the doubt and question in the air,

"I found her backpack in the alleyway; she wouldn't have left it there!" looking her team in the eyes, she added with fear, "We need to get her out of Meridian! Before Phobos kills her!"

"But how do we find a way into Meridian? I highly doubt the bus can take us there!" Irma whispered with anxiety.

Hay Lin gasped, slapped her head to her hand, and dropped her back pack off her shoulders. She rummaged through her books, various papers littered with loose sketches, and other implements of junk. She let out an "Aha!" before pulling out a battered piece of parchment. She held it out proudly, as if a cook showing off her prized recipe. The other three looked at her clueless. Irma asked with hesitancy,

"You've lost it….haven't you?"

"Oh, wake up Irma! It's an important piece to our attempt of rescuing Will!" Hay Lin snapped.

"A piece of paper?! You _have_ lost it, Hay Lin! How the fuck is that supposed to help us find her?!" Cornelia demanded.

Hay Lin looked like she was about to throw her backpack at Cornelia, when the Heart pulsed and pulled towards the paper. Taranee followed it, only to have a map slowly form onto the parchment. A red X formed onto the school and eleven other locations, and at the girl's flabbergasted expressions, Hay Lin began to explain with,

"The map reacts to the Heart's energy. The X is where things called portals are located. Grandma told me last night that we have to close these so Phobos can't get out. Well, without Will we won't be able to. The Keeper and the Heart are the keys to doing that and we are sans a Keeper…."

"Where is the closest portal?" Taranee asked hastily.

Hay Lin pointed to the X. The X was emblazoned upon the school, in one spot that wouldn't be easy access. The boiler room. Cornelia wrinkled her nose in disgust and said with displeasure,

"Eww, we have to go in _there_?" With a dirty look from Irma, she sighed with aggravation and said with resignation, "If it's for Will then full steam ahead!"

They cautiously headed for their destination, fully aware that their leader and friend was possibly in danger they could only fathom in night terrors.

* * *

The guards had dragged her through the hallways of this terrifying plain; she had to guess she was in Meridian. It was dark, but yet there was a beauty to it. A beauty that Will couldn't deny existed. She watched with fear as they went through a hall of paintings. There were no likenesses of the Prince, but the paintings were evil enough for her to be shocked; one even showed a man being mauled by a demonic dog. What frightened Will was she could feel, no _hear_ the terror in the man's heart and silent screams. She had to wonder if these paintings trapped the painter within them.

She looked up at the sound of a pair of opening doors. A boy with a brown trench coat with a black shirt, brown pants, boots and brown hair and bottle green eyes was struggling to break the guards grip as they dragged him out. His eyes met Will's only to radiate a fear Will was uncomfortable with. One guard hit him harshly, and his struggling ceased. Will's eyes widened; is that what awaited her? She weakly tried fighting away at the thought, and Gabriel's grip clenched tighter. He knocked at the door, and waited for a response. A pleased purr rang out with the simple command,

"Enter..."

Will's thoughts cried out, _No!_ But all she could do was struggle to free herself from the guards. They were growing annoyed, and Will could sense that as they dragged her in. Letting her go after fifty paces into the room, they bowed, and walked out of the room. Will wanted to run to the door as it shut, but she was frozen to the spot. She was seemingly alone; or was Phobos somewhere in the shadows of the purple light the stained glass emitted? She heard the room's atmosphere become thick with whispers; it was the perfect distraction for vines lightly laced with thorns to begin to ravel around her body.

Finally picking up on the feel of thorns lightly tracing themselves across her skin, Will let out a yelp as she went to struggle away. The vines tightened, and the thorns lightly dug into her in reprimand; as if telling her it was foolish to keep this up. She lightly hissed in pain in response. She heard a rustle of clothing within the air, but there was no one in sight. The vines stopped at her chest, leaving her neck untouched. A soft laugh escaped into the air, and Will blushed as he nuzzled her neck, and stated with pure delight,

"It's such a _pleasure_ to have you here at last, Wilhelmina…."

The vines were budding with roses, and with their scent mingling with hers, Phobos could feel his fangs attempting to grow. He fought them back for now; after all, she wasn't complacent… _yet._ Burying his face into her hair, he finally obtained her scent. It was chocolate laced with the sweetness of a cherry. Will blushed as his hands caressed front, and the vines released her slowly at his command. He already had temptation in front of him; he didn't want to hurt her either. He pulled her to his chest while turning her, and one arm wrapped around her lower back, and the other hand gripped her upon the back of her head. Will blushed at how close she was, but before she could look away, their eyes locked.

Phobos was always entranced by her eyes, but now that she was before him, he couldn't look away from her gaze. _My Gods, she is lovely…_ his thoughts whispered softly. He finally smirked, and let one hand trail across her cheek, making her blush even further. He took in her eyes which were sparkling with confusion, mild attraction and yes, fear. He asked with a silken tone,

"Do you find me attractive, Wilhelmina?"

Will blushed harder. Attractive wasn't even the word! He was ethereal; almost inhumanly beautiful! Did she dare acknowledge that, though? Yan Lin had said he was dangerous! _Yan Lin isn't here though…._ a thought she barely recognized as her own swept in and Will, beyond her control answered with an embarrassed flush,

"Yea—I mean, yes I do!"

Phobos chuckled at her embarrassment, and moved in closer than obviously anyone had ever been. He could tell by her shying away she never let _anyone_ this close. He whispered back as he felt his mind gently lower her defenses,

"I think you are quite lovely yourself…" watching her blush red as her hair, he added, "Lovely isn't the word, though…. _intoxicating_ is much more fitting."

Will felt a light gasp sound in her throat as he gently pressed her back first into the door. Will felt the wood against her back, and she looked up at him as he gently trailed his hands down her torso and grabbing her hips milking a fading gasp of resistance from her. He leaned in, his face inches from hers. He commanded with a hot tone as her mind's defenses were torn to pieces by his powers,

"Kiss me…"

Will blushed harder.

"I-I'm not very good at that!" she said with hesitancy.

This was uncomfortable. He was closer than she anticipated, and she was not what one would call an exceptional kisser! Hell, she never kissed anyone! Her thoughts were racing in a panic before something foreign eased her racing mind into calm, and an amused chuckle rumbled in his throat. He purred out before moving in the kill,

"Perfectly fine by me…"

And with a soft, but swift motion, he claimed her lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Hay Lin do we have _any idea_ of where the fuck we are?!" Irma groaned.

"My inner GPS says we are not in Heatherfield!" Hay Lin responded sarcastically.

The others groaned; this was a bad time for sarcasm! They had been wandering the dark part of this castle for hours it seemed, and all they could hear were screams and pleas for freedom. Judging by the bars, they had to guess this was the prisons. They heard the doors open, and a male voice snarled out,

"Let go of me!"

The four guardians hid themselves away. They watched as the boy Will had seen earlier was finally forced into the dark area of the castle. Cornelia couldn't help but be taken in by his eyes. She felt like he could be helpful, so summoning a large rock, she waited for the guard to pass by. The rock met the back of his skull with a sickening thud. The guard hit the floor, and the boy looked at them stunned. He said with sudden admiration,

"You guys are the Guardians!"

"In the flesh! Now, I only saved your ass cuz we're looking for our friend and we need help! She's got red hair and.." Cornelia started, but the boy's wide eyes told her something was wrong. He asked fearfully,

"You mean the red head Phobos had brought here?!" looking at them and confirming it by their shock, he added with terror, "We need to hurry! He's going to kill her if we don't!"

"How do we know we can trust you!?" Taranee demanded heatedly.

The boy smiled, and began to lead them out. Even though they barely knew him, they couldn't help but follow him. He added with a faintly roguish smile as he began to lead them in a run,

"Because as the rebel leader, I live to give Phobos Hell! And as you said, you did save my ass!"

* * *

A kiss has many faces.

One of passion; one of love; one of lust. Will had never been caught off guard like this in her life. When his mouth met hers a light gasp was all she could do to respond. He took advantage and lightly let his tongue dart in to taste her. Phobos was pleased to taste cherries once again. Will let out a moan as his tongue danced with hers, and his mouth ground against her own as Phobos began his seduction.

Her friends always told her that her first kiss would be the worst; she now knew that was a lie. His hands pawed at her body, reaching for the hem of her shirt. She moaned again in light protest; Phobos' response was to lightly nip at her lips and continue his kiss, distracting her again. His hand slipped up her shirt, and lightly grabbed her breast and began to knead, milking more moans from Will.

Will lightly panted as he broke the kiss and lightly nipped and kissed her neck. He knew he could bite her and not kill her; in fact, many of his kind were known to make women weak at the knees for this. But for now, he would settle for this. He didn't want his prey to feel totally cornered. Licking her neck, and letting his fangs lightly brush against the skin, he whispered in command as he felt her shiver with anticipation,

"Give yourself to me, my dear Wilhelmina…."

Will was fire engine red, and before she could stop herself, Will pulled him into a kiss. Delighted the compulsion was working, and caught off guard by the desire in the kiss's taste, Phobos lightly moaned as she lightly kissed his mouth. She wasn't experienced, which led him to think she was virginal. The thought of that made him want to take her to his bed, and ravish her in ways she would come to relish. Triumph filled his thoughts, and his mind kept lightly bending hers to his as he moved a hand to breach the second barrier of cloth, when a familiar energy pulsed in his veins. The Heart was here? This game just became more entertaining….He broke the kiss much to her hazed disdain, and said thickly,

"Wilhelmina, there is something I need to do." Looking her in the eyes, and letting his powers fully seep in, he commanded gently, "Stay here. I will return to you soon."

His mind took control of hers, and before she could mildly resist he eased her thoughts into a haze she couldn't escape. It was like a warm blanket being wrapped around her and eventually she caved into the warmth. Phobos smiled gently before caressing her cheek, and as soon as his back turned to leave, an evil smile filled his face. Her friends came for her, eh? Too bad they would be leaving empty handed, or in coffins.

"Cornelia, are we sure we can trust him?" Irma whispered fearfully.

"I heard that! And yes, you can trust-LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he pulled Cornelia away from a blast of violent green energy.

Cornelia and Caleb hit the floor. After the energy ran its course, they stood up shakily to a cold and cruel laugh. The others looked in horror as Phobos appeared with live energy in his hands, a demented smirk filling his face. Fangs now fully bared, he said with rabid glee as he walked towards them,

"I appreciate you bringing me that which I desire, Guardians!" watching them back away, and grinning at the fear they radiated, he added, "Now then; give me the Heart, and I _might_ let you live…."

"Where's Will?!" Taranee demanded.

An evil laugh echoed from Phobos' throat, and Caleb felt fearful; they brought the Heart? Then that meant only one thing, and that made dread knot his stomach. _Oh gods, he has the Keeper…._ he thought to himself. Phobos answered slyly, watching the rage in Taranee's eyes dance like the fire she possessed,

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

She growled, and launched a fire ball at him. She missed, and Phobos smiled evilly as it dissipated. She was afraid of her element and had no control? This just made it so much more fun. Before Taranee could dodge, he hit her with a blast of energy, only to have Cornelia throw a vase at his head with her powers. As the guardians began to attack, Irma said to the rebel leader as she went to help her friends,

"Go find Will! We'll distract him for as long as we can!"

Nodding, he ran off. Retracing his way, he figured they could handle their own. But as he ran off, things began to go from bad to worse. Irma was struck twice with his fists and energy, and she staggered. He was strong; almost too strong. Taranee was struggling to keep him at bay, but he kept deflecting her attempts. Finally a bolt of energy sent her back down the halls. Cornelia tried using her powers to shake the floor, but Phobos simply laughed as he let his feet leave the ground. Cornelia's eyes widened; he could fly too!? He threw a ball of energy at her, throwing her back with a cry of pain escaping her. Hay Lin cried out as she attempted to run to her friend,

"Cornelia!"

She went to try to use her powers to move Phobos' advancing form, but Phobos sent it back at her, and she crashed into a wall with a tapestry. As she fell to the ground, the tapestry came down with her. He looked down at Cornelia's weakening form and with a pleasant smile upon his lips, he said calmly, as if he wasn't about to kill her,

"You shouldn't have come here. Especially with the very thing I want."

Grabbing her by the shirt, he pulled her upright, his fangs bared as she weakly struggled to get away. He could hear her power calling him, her blood's waltz from her panicked heartbeat swirling in his veins. He moved her silky blonde hair aside, and Cornelia panicked as he growled as he went for her neck,

"But for now, your blood will suffice!"

Irma, without thinking, lunged and pounced on top of him. Caught off guard, Phobos let go of Cornelia, who slumped to the floor in shock and relief. Irma yelled as she proceeded to beat him in the head with her bare hands,

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU DRACULA WANNABE!"

"Off me, wench!" Phobos yelled before pulling her off and throwing her into an end table.

Irma crashed into it, causing it to smash. A groan of pain escaped her, but Taranee came up again with more fire, determined not to give up. But the others felt this was a lost cause. Phobos wasn't even breaking a sweat! They had obviously taken way more than they were ready for on. Where did the boy go!? And would they ever see Will again?!

But before they could answer those questions, a cry escaped a familiar voice. The boy appeared, wrestling a struggling Will into his restraint. Phobos looked up at her cries, and rage crossed his face like never before. The rebel scum had gone too far! The four others ran to him and Will, and Taranee pleaded with Will,

"Will, please! Snap out of it!"

Hay Lin watched with fear as Phobos began to advance. The Heart hummed in fear as he suddenly moved quickly towards them. Hay Lin looked at the Heart, and said with terror,

"Heart of Candracar, I know I'm not the Keeper, but…" As he drew close enough for her liking she yelled, "DO SOMETHING!"

The Heart emitted a white light, causing Phobos to back away and shield his eyes in pain. Will cried out with sadness as she watched the light make him back off. She didn't want him to leave! She wanted to stay here… Why couldn't they understand!? Hay Lin watched Will attempt to struggle away. She remembered that the Heart negated his spell last time, so she slipped the Heart around Will's neck. Will shuddered and her head fell down as it wore away. The Heart took matters into its own hands, and with a bright light, it made the six of them vanish away.

Phobos went to pursue, but as soon as he neared them, the teleportation was complete. His voice growled into a rage filled scream that made the castle walls shiver with fear. A blonde man with serpentine amethyst eyes and in a robe that resembled snake skin approached warily. He said softly, knowing his master was beyond livid,

"My Prince, what would you have me do?"

"I would have you get out of my sight! I lost her; again!" Phobos raged.

The man bowed, and slowly backed away, leaving Phobos with his rage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay! I'm trying to update! Jeezus guys!_

 _Disclaimer: ….seriously?_

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 4

"Why won't she stop struggling?!" Caleb demanded through gritted teeth.

They had crossed the portal and were alone in the boiler room, and Will's aggravated and depressed cries echoed out into the empty room. The portal closed, but her cries were loud enough to wake the dead. Her violent struggling resumed and Caleb was having a hard time restraining her.

Even with the Heart around her neck, Phobos' compulsion was waning rather slowly this time. It was as if something he had done made it much more difficult for Will to fight it off. Caleb had to wonder if she was even trying. Suddenly, Taranee looked at her friend with forming relief as her struggling slowed and ceased. Though slowly, her eyes were coming back to normal. They looked so eerie glassy. Will clutched her head in her hands and asked groggily,

"Where am I…?"

"Back on Earth. What happened back there Will? What did he do to you?" Hay Lin asked fearfully.

Cornelia remained silent, but her anger was slowly coming to the surface. Phobos tried to kill her, too! Why was Will getting all the attention?! Was it just because of the fact she kept the Heart? Resentment built up, but she stopped it from voicing itself. Will wanted to answer Hay Lin's question, but hesitation and confusion were still prevalent upon her face and thoughts. Before she could stop herself, she said softly,

"Honestly guys, I can't remember….I have to go. My mother's probably about ready to kill me!"

She tried to head to the exit, but the boy known as Caleb lightly grabbed her shoulder. Will turned, only to be greeted by his worried look. He asked sternly, as if he were speaking to one of his rebels,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Will lightly glared back at him, and Caleb felt worry as she spun and left them in the dark. When a woman was compelled by Phobos to stay in the throne room, it meant he was going to kill them. Out of all the townsfolk, Caleb was very aware of what Phobos was and what he was capable of. One of his female rebels was killed. No woman was usually safe and their bodies were disposed of without proper burial. Let alone the fact that all of the women who disappeared all had similar traits.

 _Wait a minute…._ he thought to himself.

They were all young; they all had red hair; and they all had brown eyes…. _Just like the Keeper_. He felt panic. Phobos was intensely focused on the Keeper; he was feeding on similar women because of her! He looked to the others, and said grimly,

"You all might want to keep an eye on her….Phobos has been working up to-"

His warning was cut short by a sudden shuffling noise. He knew the girl's cries would bring about someone eventually. He gestured to them to be quiet as Irma took the lead and ushered them out. The Guardians and he cautiously snuck away to the Silver Dragon restaurant, leaving the empty room and school to the darkness.

* * *

The woman in Phobos' grip was praying death would come soon.

She discovered too late why so many women had been disappearing, and would take that secret to the grave. Her weakening struggles were failing, and her neck and exposed breasts were covered with blood tracing itself from her neck's bite wound. He pulled away, and she thought he would finally stop. Her thoughts were dashed as he bit her breasts and trailed the bites to her nipple, licking any blood along the way. She struggled anew as he latched on with his fangs, but her blood loss made escape an imaginary word. But as he sucked her there taking more blood, Death finally appeared, and gently eased her struggles. She smiled wearily, and her eyes went glassy from death as she finally succumbed.

Growling with fury at her heart's ending waltz, Phobos let her pale and lifeless form slump to the floor, her copper red hair fanning out upon the stone. From his voracious feed, a small smearing of blood was upon the floor. It was so dark against the slate stone, its lackluster shine coming from the violet stained glass windows. It was so dark, and melancholic.

Just like everything else in his world.

"Get someone to clean this up!" he snarled at the guards.

The guards did as they were told. Five minutes later, a burly guard walked in and carelessly hoisted the corpse over his shoulder. The mogriffs would eat well tonight. Phobos watched as his conquest was taken from the room, and the door was gently shut. He felt his eyes narrow in absolute anger. He was so close to the one he desired; too damned close to lose her like he did!

Thinking back to his recent feeding, he sighed angrily. There was little to no intimacy in the hunt anymore! He used to seduce and corrupt before the kill; now, he was just killing! There was almost no pleasure in it. The wooing his prey into the false lull of sexual desire; the way they would cry out his name before they realized too late they were dead in the water; it wasn't there! But when he had Will here…it was like being alive! She made the hunt worthwhile again!

Finding out she was a virgin made it all the more thrilling. The need, no the hunger of possessing the marvelous creature he had in his company today was growing, and he wanted not just her blood but _her_ as a whole. He felt his body grow hot under the thought of having her body under his. Her skin under his own...His mouth upon hers and tasting her like a fine wine. He growled; if the damned Guardians hadn't interfered he could be fixing this predicament right now.

 _But now they will make this all the more difficult…..how can I get her alone?_ He thought to himself with annoyance.

He pondered until he felt a deepening sadness. It was so out of the blue, but when he caught the scent of cherries and chocolate, he knew it was Will's depression, and not his own. He gathered the sands with some curiosity. As they scattered onto the stone, he saw her in her room, and tears were streaming from her eyes. He picked up on her thoughts; apparently she and her mother had a fight. She was 'grounded'…whatever that meant. Her sadness was catching, but now he may have that option of getting her alone. A smirk formed. All he needed was something of hers and he could possibly open a portal to her room. If his astral projection could get through, maybe he could physically! Maybe, just maybe he could cross through! As the thought resonated and began to delve into the problems that he didn't _have_ anything of hers, he growled again. How could he get a possession of hers?! He only let out one word in a rage filled cry.

"CEDRIC!"

* * *

Will laid within the moonlight cascading down on her bed. There was so much of everything on her mind, it almost rang silent within her thoughts. She had just been into a severe altercation with her mom. It hadn't been even a week, and life had already death spiraled. She was angry, but what could she do? If her mother laid down the restrictions she had no choice but to oblige. In addition, it wasn't like she could come out about her powers, or the fact a vampire wanted her!

The thought of him brought her back into the other problem. She couldn't get his kiss or his words out of her head. And to make matters worse, when she came home, his words of want laced with hot passion made her tingle and shiver. She hated the vulnerable feeling it left her with, but yet….yet….

She growled sadly. She could maybe talk to someone about this, but who? No one wanted to understand. Hell, even _she_ didn't want to understand! Turning over in her tank top and flannel pajamas, she closed her eyes. Maybe, just maybe she could escape this predicament in the land of dreams.

If only that were the case, for in the darkness of her mind her darkest fantasy waited for this moment. Will would find out the old fashioned way that one shouldn't expect this to be over.

* * *

" _Wilhelmina…."_

 _She turned upon her name being uttered. It was a passionate growl laced with lust. She turned only to have Phobos catch her lips into a kiss that made her head spin. His mouth pried hers open, and his tongue darted in to taste hers with upmost urgency. Will groaned as the feelings from before swelled into her chest once more as her back met something solid. His hands sought her chest, and Will moaned out in protest as he slowly broke the kiss, almost teasing her seemingly. His mouth trailed down her neck, and his fangs traced themselves tauntingly across her skin. Will shivered and arched into his chest, giving him access to more of her body. He murmured lustfully,_

" _That's right, Wilhelmina…." Lightly flicking his tongue behind her ear and squeezing her breasts, he commanded even hotter than before, "Give yourself to me…"_

 _His hands slipped down to her pajama pants hem and slipped swiftly past their defense. Will cried out in shock as he lightly stroked her clitoris through her underwear. Phobos lightly bit her lips and reclaimed them in a reassuring kiss as he hooked his fingers onto her pants and pulled them down. They hit the floor with a sift noise, and her underwear were soon to suffer the same fate. Will felt the stimulus return in waves as he nipped and licked her neck and his hand slipped her underwear off completely._

 _She shivered as he slid down upon her and with his hands parted her upper thighs. Will felt his tongue caress her thighs, and his mouth and teeth brushed teasingly across her legs before he nestled into the apex of her legs. Will couldn't help but think of him akin to a tiger toying with its prey. She looked into his glowing eyes with a brilliant blush, and before her words could escape his tongue flicked her clitoris once before his tongue began its dance. Will cried out as he tortured her with expertise, and she writhed with pleasure as he restrained her through her hips. He flicked, licked and caressed her clitoris before he moved to her opening. He pulled her legs open a little bit more before slipping his tongue into that very spot. Will arched in shock and cried out as he continued,_

" _Phobos!"_

 _A deep pleased purr was all she was getting for response, and he continued to tongue her. Will writhed as his finger returned to her clitoris, and began to drive her cries of his name higher, and begging him to let her release. However, before the dream could continue, a sharp noise shattered the dream like glass, and Will plummeted into the waking world._

* * *

" _AGH!"_

Will awoke with sweat upon her brow. A violent headache was now her companion, and she couldn't be any more upset. A blush was painted across her cheeks, and she couldn't get the imagery out of her head. She checked her alarm; 6:30 AM. She usually never slept through it. She groaned as the headache came in waves, and her body wanted satiation. She growled angrily. Time for a cold shower.

She got up, and got her clothes for school. She had no idea this torture would continue, and it would only amplify.

He was bound and determined to get her back…..and a plan was afoot.

 _YES! I UPDATED! Put away the torches!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well; nice to see Will's story is getting some love!_

 _It's about to get dark folks! BDSM I MEAN….Smexy stuff is about to occur. Bring out the chocolate, and your fans! This is about to get hot!_

… _.With that aside, I present to you…chapter 5._

 _Enjoy~_

 _Disclaimer: Do you think little kids would be watching if I did!?_

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 5

Will had never been so tired in her entire life.

She had yet another argument with her mother this morning; her birthday was today, and she wanted nothing to do with that day. Being 19 wasn't a big deal, and she had said so. What sparked the altercation was Will reminding her mother that she had been grounded, and she asked rather sarcastically the point of celebrating when she was in perpetual lockup. Needless to say, a fifteen-minute argument and Will walking out was the end of a quiet morning. She wanted to just finish her school day, and wallow in her chocolate jar when she got home.

She walked through the green wrought iron gates, and had barely walked into the school courtyard when Cornelia quietly pulled her under the shade of the trees. Will's doe eyes met Cornelia's crystalline, only to be surprised at the hard edge in the blonde's gaze. Before she could ask, Cornelia said with an angry tone,

"Listen up, newbie…"

"The name is Will." Will retorted with shock.

" _Whatever._ Stay away from me and my friends. Yesterday, you nearly got me killed! You're nothing but trouble to-" She never got to finish.

Will felt tears sting her eyes, but a disappointed smile filled her face. She heard a pair of footsteps near, and before she would let Cornelia get the best of her, she shoved the blonde to the ground. Cornelia hit the dirt, and snarled out as her pale khakis were stained with green and brown,

"You ruined my pants!"

"I'll take that for all the time I wasted thinking you guys were my friends!" Will snarled out with tears in her eyes.

"Will? Cornelia? What's going on?"

Will turned, only to see Taranee and Hay Lin standing there stunned. She looked angrily at them, and they were stunned to see tears in the red head's eyes. Taranee went to hug Will reassuringly, when Will pulled away from her and said bitterly,

"I was wrong to trust any of you! Don't worry; I'll do you all a favor and stay away! Just like Cornelia asked!"

She moved swiftly by Taranee, who numbly watched Will walk away. Cornelia got up, and dusted her pants off. Hay Lin, completely dumbfounded and outraged looked at Cornelia and demanded heatedly,

"Have you lost your fucking mind!? She was our friend too!"

"Yeah, well she nearly got us killed yesterday! For what, a stupid pendant and a vampire!? I'm sorry, but I want nothing to do with this! Let her figure it out!"

Taranee moved violently to punch Cornelia, but Hay Lin blocked her away. Taranee snarled out angrily,

"That wasn't your call to make! NONE OF US ASKED YOU TO! And now Will could be in further trouble because of your selfish idiocy! Grow up, Cornelia! This isn't about you anymore!"

Cornelia felt shock, but as two and two made four, she gasped. She may not have known Will well, but yet….yet she just sentenced her to the equivalence of a lion's den with a piece of steak wrapped around her neck. She wasn't _this_ selfish! Cornelia whispered in shock,

"Oh, shit….what have I done?" looking at the two others with genuine remorse, she said with tears stinging her eyes, "I fucked up….How do I fix this?"

"You can't. Not alone anyway…Let's find Irma, and try to fix this together." Hay Lin said firmly.

* * *

Will walked angrily into the girl's bathroom, and slammed the door shut. She glanced around, relieved to see she was alone. She walked to the sink, turned the faucet setting to lukewarm, and began to wash her face to stop the crying. Suddenly, the whispers from her home filled the air, and Will stopped mid wash to listen. They sounded sympathetic, almost kind even. _Look in the mirror…..look…in...the mirror._ She felt the compelling urge to look in the mirror's depths, and before she could even stop herself a quick glance transfixed her eyes to her reflection.

It was her, only it was different. _Way different._ The eyes were slanted and sultry, her lips full and in a slight pout. Her body was still slim, only fuller at the hips and the bust. She was everything that Will wanted to be, but one glance into this femme fatale's eyes bespoke of danger. Even that was appealing over her plain jane look! The beauty before her smirked, and Will felt like a peon standing in the presence of an ancient goddess who was mulling over the idea of killing her, or bestowing her lethal gift of beauty upon Will. It was Phobos' voice that drew both her and the reflection's attention.

 _This could be yours, you know…._

The mirror Will turned, and sauntered over to Phobos who had appeared behind her. Gripping her tightly, and kissing her with full ardor, Will watched seemingly helplessly as they kissed and groped, a blush painting itself upon her face and a heat welling in her chest. As the reflection version of herself moved to his neck, Phobos' glowing eyes met hers. With a pleased and amorous rumble of a purr in his voice, he commanded with a desirous tone,

 _Come back to me my beautiful Wilhelmina, and I can give you this and oh so much more….._

A creaking noise sounded. Startled, Will looked away only for a moment. Her gaze met nothing, but as her gaze went back to the mirror, she was strangely saddened to see they had vanished into the mysterious, and deceptive realm of the mirror.

* * *

"I need something of her…. are you sure you're capable of this task, Cedric?" Phobos asked in a low growl.

"I assure you, My Prince; I am more than capable." His servant hissed lightly in humility.

The blonde man bowing low to Phobos was slightly smaller in stature, but his violet eyes radiated lethal power. Cedric was muscled, but it was sinewy and easily hidden by his billowing robes. He slightly stood as he willed his earthen clothes onto his body; a white button up shirt, pants and oxfords. Phobos smirked; the brat guardians made his target all the more accessible. He would have to thank them before he put them into the ground. He said with an icy tone,

"Good; bring me anything you can procure. I need it by tonight…. after all, it _is_ her birthday. Why not give my Keeper a little _surprise_?"

Cedric smirked dangerously, and bobbed into a half bow before leaving the throne room.

* * *

The whole day went from bad to worse. Will avoided the others, and Taranee was trying her hardest to get Will to talk. Every time she tried however, Taranee was silenced with a glare and a demand of being left alone by Will. Taranee felt exasperated, and as the day came to a close for school, she went to try one more time with,

"Will, please talk to me!"

"My birthday is already ruined, Taranee! Don't make it worse!" Will growled.

Taranee flinched at Will's tone. This was horrible, and it was looking like there was no remedy to this at all. She felt a sting of tears in her eyes as she followed Will into the bike racks. Will unclipped her bike, and Taranee was desperately trying to convince her with desperation,

"Please come and talk! Cornelia was being a bitch because she was scared, and—"

"Oh, so now you're defending her!? Do me a favor, Taranee! Leave me alone!" Will snarled.

She got her bike and peddled away. Taranee felt the tears free fall from her eyes; they fucked up badly. They in all essence signed Will's death warrant, and without being able to reach her…..they needed to! Will could die if they didn't! The others hesitantly approached, and Taranee said sadly,

"She really hates us…."

"I think we need to back off for a bit…Give her some time to-"Irma started, but before she could finish, Caleb's voice rang out with, "You don't have that kind of time. He's targeting Will as we speak….What happened?"

The others updated Caleb, and as they did so Phobos' plan was being enacted. Will was in such a rage filled cloud that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She looked up just in time to see a figure coming out of a shop. She couldn't stop in time, and they collided. She was flung from her bike, and the figure hit the ground with a groan. Will got up hastily even though it hurt, and ran to him. She asked in a panic,

"Omigosh, are you okay?"

He made sure the smirk was wiped form his face when he got up. He took far worse hits from the rebel scum known as Caleb. Putting a pained look upon his face, he said with a wisp of a smile,

"I'm alright…Are you okay, though? You're hurt!"

Will smiled lightly past the grimace of pain, and gingerly picked up her bike. Without her knowledge, Cedric took a small lock of hair from her jacket. Will turned, and bid him a farewell before she took off. Cedric's smirk darkened and he said softly as he turned back into the bookstore,

"Au revoir indeed… _guardian_."

His receding form went back into the bookshop, and as the wind picked up, it bespoke of danger. Something was coming into the night; something no one would be able to handle.

* * *

Darkness crept into the city of Heatherfield. Shadows raveled their shaded robes into the dark alleys, and crept out further into the streets. Will had just gotten home, and her anger was lessened. However, there was still a bitterness in her heart. She was foolish to trust them…she should have known better. She put her bike into the rack, and headed up to the apartment.

The shadows in the dark hall seemingly twisted onto themselves as she walked through the halls. _Odd, this hasn't been like this before…_ she thought to herself. She walked to her apartment door, and when she went to unlock it the door creaked open. She was caught off guard; her mother always kept it locked. Even when she was home! She cautiously walked inside, not knowing what to expect.

She looked around, only to catch shadows moving. A flash of red came from the corner of her eye, and when she followed it, a single rose petal was all that was there. She picked it up, only to have it vanish from her hands. She let her backpack slump to the floor, and she moved to her room. She glanced down, only to see more rose petals upon the ground leading to her room. As she walked past them, they too disappeared. Now on edge, she opened her door, the loud creak shrieking into the air. As she walked in, the whisper of flames dancing upon the wick of candles was the sound. The candles' scent of sandalwood and rose filled her senses, and she felt her body relax. Her door shut on its own, the lock clicking into place. Will knew; she was now locked in with no way out.

A soft chuckle filled her ears, and Wil froze at his voice. Phobos came from behind, and softly wrapped his arms around her. Will was stunned to feel his form against hers. His body was akin to the carved statues in the museum; perfect in physique, elegant and hard like the very stone they were carved from. He felt her thoughts, and a pleased smirk filled his face. He asked with a silken tone,

"Do you like what you see, my dear Wilhelmina?"

"Y-yes….I like it a lot…" Will breathed out.

"Good….Now then, birthday girl, _let me give you your present….._ " Phobos responded with a rumbling purr.

Spinning her gently, he claimed her lips in a slow kiss. Will cried out in shock as he gently molded his lips to hers, and began to pry her lips open with his own. He succeeded after a nip to her lower lip, and his tongue darted in, fervently tasting her. Will's eyes closed at the feeling, and she moaned out as his hands gripped her hips tightly. His hands moved to her belt and with violent force he pulled it off. Her pants were baggy enough that they hit the floor. His hands roamed past her hips, trailing lower, lower and lower as he felt her underwear's defense. Lace was their make, and Phobos hooked his hands onto them and pulled them down.

Will lightly moaned out in protest as Phobos broke the kiss slowly and moved to her neck. He licked her skin slowly, his fangs tracing themselves tauntingly across her neck as well. Will stiffened in anticipation, and Phobos took advantage of this. Scooping her up, he swiftly placed her upon the bed, and with a liquid motion he tied her hands to the head board. Will gasped, and he dipped down and reclaimed her mouth. His lips bruised hers with lust, and his hands ripped her shirt in half as he exposed her bra. It too was pale lace that glowed in the moonlight. He said with a hot tone after breaking the kiss,

"Lace is quite becoming on you…"

Will's face was as red as her hair. She lightly struggled against her bonds, but they were tight. At one point, she swore they tightened more as he slid down to her chest with his lips burning her skin as he kissed her all over. He smirked, unclasped the bra and pulled it away as he added,

"But I think we don't need that here…."

Before Will could even ask, he took her left nipple into his mouth and began to knead. Will cried out in surprise and as his other hand pinched and kneaded her other breast, those cries were driven higher. She writhed in his grip as he continued, but the restraints and his hands kept her from leaving. He sucked upon her left breast, and Will moaned and whimpered as the assault grew more intense. He moved to the other and bit and suckled as his hand played with the one he already worked. Will's body began to grow hot under his touch, and her eyes widened in surprise at a moistness between her legs. She….she was turned on by this!?

Phobos smiled triumphantly, and as his mouth returned to her skin Will felt the hot feeling get stronger. He slid down to her hips, and lightly bit her skin. Will began to slip away from the scarlet oblivion he started, but he wasn't through yet. Pulling her legs apart, he slowly stroked her clitoris and was pleased to see she was almost ready. He looked up at her with his smoldering gaze, and as if he were taunting her, he dipped down and lightly licked her clit. Will bucked at the stimulus, and as a result Phobos continued. Will cried out as he tongued her there slowly. He reached up with one hand and kneaded her already sensitive breasts as he slipped his tongue inside. Will cried out his name in moans as he teased her inner walls and his hands bruised her chest. Even if she wasn't bound, she was trapped; even though she was beginning to relish it.

But before she could cave into this stimulus and cum, Phobos stopped. Will looked down at him, a puzzled look upon her sweaty face. A smirk was upon his face, and he looked back at her and asked with a primal tone,

"Do you want me?"

"W-what?" Will asked as the feelings started to build pressure.

"Do you want me?" He growled out in lust.

"Y-yes!" Will gasped as the stimulus began to fade.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked as he began to swirl her opening teasingly.

"Y-yes!" Will gasped.

"Beg me for it." Phobos commanded as he taunted her with finger thrusting.

"P-Please! I want you now!" Will cried out.

She came violently, and Phobos smiled triumphantly. Mounting her and willing his robes away, Will blushed. He was perfect beyond reason… Her blood grew hot in longing, and her heartbeat grew faster and harder.. Phobos felt her blood call to him, and he could feel it dance in his veins. He wouldn't bite to drain; this time, he was biting to do something far more intense. He whispered with a lust filled tone,

"Good girl…..now then; let me give you what you want…."

He gently nuzzled into her neck, and his fangs exposed themselves with silence as he latched onto her neck as he thrust himself deeply into her begging body. Will bucked at both the pain and the stimulus violently tore through her. He suckled her neck briefly before releasing her there, but as he slipped deeper inside, Will was straining to adjust to him. Phobos bit his tongue and let his blood mingle with her own and returned to her mouth in a deep, dominant kiss. Will moaned as he finally found a pace and her body accepted him. The kiss stifled her, and she began to return it. Phobos smiled inside; his beginning of corruption had taken root. Soon she would be his to own. As he thrusted her, she returned his assault with equal ardor.

Their dance lasted for the entire night. Will orgasmed so many times she was beginning to pass out. She felt the ribbons disappear, and Phobos smirked as he held his prize. She felt her arm burn lightly, and in her tired haze she slipped into sleep's embrace. Phobos gently returned her to her bed, and smiled evilly as his mark slowly burned itself from her neck onto her shoulder. Scrollwork vines black as night crept across her skin, and contrasted with her pale complexion. Feeling the sun beginning to rise, he stood, willed his robes back on, and looked back at Will's passed out form. He said slyly before vanishing back into the realm of Meridian,

"See you tonight…. _my dear._ "

And before the sun's rays could grace the windows, he vanished into the raven black darkness.

 _I FUCKING UPDATED! YASSSSS!_

 _Please don't kill me! I have been working, schooling and possibly tearing my hair out! I will update! I just may not have time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Welp….Nice to see some things have not changed. Onto the story!_

 _Disclaimer: Oh, for fucks sake! Must I? Fine…I don't._

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 6

" _WILL!"_

Will jumped at her mother's voice. A monster of a head ache formed, and was soon accompanied by a body ache from hell. The door kept being pushed on; her mother had just discovered her room was barred from entry. Will looked down, and a fiery blush was all her response. She was still in the nude. _Shit!_ She thought to herself. Scrambling upright, she quickly got out of the bed, and hastily put her bathrobe on.

Running to the door, she unlocked it, and greeted her mother's angry face. Susan Vandom looked at her daughter, and could only mutter as she walked away,

"Breakfast is done….Oh, and by the way; Taranee came by. She wanted to talk to you."

Will watched her mother walk down the hallway, and Will wanted to call out to stop her. Judging by her mother's angry face, however…that felt unwise. Then she thought back to Taranee. She still came by? Was she wrong about the others? Dare she admit it, she hoped she was. She wanted to be wrong about this. As she shut the door, her arm and neck gave off a violent burn. Hissing in pain, she nearly hit the ground at the severity. She barely recovered, but the pain was bad enough where she was nerved out from it. She looked down, only to see on her collar bone a scrollwork style tattoo.

 _Wait…..a tattoo?!_ She thought in panic.

Running to her mirror, she looked after dropping her bathrobe. Her eyes widened at a black rose tattoo that formed from where he bit her into her neck. Her fears were confirmed when she saw the puncture wounds incorporate themselves into the mark. She felt terror. How in the fuck was she going to hide this?! Almost on the second of the thought, the mark slowly ebbed away. Almost as if it were hiding. She could only describe her emotional state as stunned. The others would-the others…she couldn't speak to them now! She was sleeping with their enemy! Literally and figuratively!

"How in the fuck am I going to talk to them now…?" she asked her reflection.

With a saddened sigh, she looked to her phone. Thirteen missed calls, and she felt that depression deepen. She was isolated from them now. Was this what he wanted? She knew if the mark showed itself, they would know. She decided she would hide it. She didn't want the others to find out about last night. They never would if she had her way. Sighing again, she went to get in the shower.

* * *

"Will's really pissed…isn't she?" Caleb asked hesitantly.

The room went deeper into silence. Taranee had just returned with the somber (yet obvious) news of Will still stonewalling them. Cornelia had gone deeper into herself, and the others were on the verge of trying to go there themselves. Irma didn't try to crack jokes, and Taranee was almost tear ridden. Yan Lin walked in with cookies and tea, a saddened look upon her face.

"She's more than pissed if she's still ignoring us…." Taranee reported sadly.

Hay Lin looked to Cornelia, who was sitting in the back corner with reddened eyes. She knew she screwed up, and she also put Will in a vulnerable position. She felt a nasty feeling of guilt wash through her, and all she could say in a deep depression was,

"This is all my fault…."

"We've already established that Cornelia!" Irma said angrily.

An angry clanking noise of the tea cups and platter sounded into the air. The others looked at Yan Lin, whose eyes were sparked with a silent anger. Hay Lin knew that look; it was when Yan Lin was about to give a strict lecture, and they were strict as hell. Yan Lin said with an even but very angry tone,

"It can be remedied, but you must put aside your bickering! If you don't, you risk more than your friendship with Will! You're guardians, damn it! Start acting like it!"

The room went even more silent than thought possible. The newfound guardians nodded, and as they got up, they grabbed their coats and began the trek to Will's. The mid-day sun was warm, even with the cold autumn breeze signifying the looming arrival of winter. They had neared the Simultech apartment complexes when they caught a flash of red hair. Taranee went to call Will's name, but much to her disdain, it wasn't her. She looked on with worry; what if Will told them to go away?

"Well, we might as well try one more time." Irma said somberly.

They headed to the entrance of the complex, and found Will's apartment. After minutes of hesitation, Hay Lin rapped on the door. Footprints sounded in the air, and through a peephole, Will's face gazed out. Her eyes hardened a little bit, but nonetheless, she slipped outside. She said with a slightly resigned tone,

"You really don't know how to quit…any of you?"

"Will, we came to apologize." Cornelia said sadly.

Will looked at Cornelia skeptically. The blonde was not known for apologizing for anything; that much she had heard in Sheffield. Her gaze hardened, and she lightly sneered out, even though inside she was crying for her friends,

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have done that in the first place! I thought I could trust you, Cornelia!"

"I know, and I broke that trust….And for that, I am sorry! Please; let us back in Will!" Cornelia said remorsefully.

Will wanted to cry, but all she could do was head back into the apartment with a glance back. She said with a slightly broken tone,

"I'll believe it when I see it. I have homework to do…I'll see ya later."

The door shut, and Will waited to hear their footsteps start to walk away. As soon as it was safe, she slid down the door, and before she could even hit the floor she began to sob. She was thankful her mother left for work, for no sooner had she began to cry, the mark appeared and began to send a warmth into her mind. She cried harder at the feeling, but soon the tears ceased. She weakly stood, and headed back into her room.

* * *

"I am rather impressed. This plan is going far more smoothly than I thought…." Phobos mused.

Moving the sands away from Will's room, he laughed as he watched the four other Guardians walk away sadly. Tonight, if all went well, he wouldn't have to worry about them ever again. With their leader incapacitated and under his spell, their demise would be much easier. He wanted Will alone; it would make his claim on her much stronger, and easier to assert. She _was_ his mate, for the mark wouldn't have appeared on her, let alone make the bond between them. His fangs were bared in a malevolent grin. Tonight, he would cement it fully, and the blasted pests would be dealt with, and permanently silenced.

A violent rustle of wings sounded into the room, and Phobos grinned evilly as he turned to greet three monstrous creatures. Akin to gargoyles, their red eyes shone in the dark of the throne room. Their sinewy and rugged muscles twitched in violent anticipation, their throats emanating an alto and throaty growl. Phobos said in a deep voice,

"Mogriffs….I have a job for you.."

* * *

Night time was the hour, and Will felt her eyes begin to cross at the math formula before her. She had been studying the Pythagorean Theorem for hours, and it still wouldn't process. She yawned as she looked at the time; 8:30 PM, and the sky finally let out the snow it had threatened the city with for weeks. Will grabbed her books and put them on the night stand. Stretching her lithe muscles, she proceeded to grab her phone to call her mom on her break when the room's light flickered and died.

"Give me a fucking break….." She growled.

She set the phone back onto its table and went to head to the door, when she was spun into it back first. She gasped as Phobos' body pressed into hers. A deep, soft and melodious laugh escaped his throat as he ground his pelvis into hers, milking a blush and light groan from her. He asked with a husky tone,

"Did you miss me, Wilhelmina?"

Will blushed, but this time she lightly struggled against him, milking another chuckle from him. Leaning in deeper he licked her neck. His tongue teased the bite he left the night before, and Will lurched in anticipation deeper into his embrace. He said with a tone that was akin to silk,

"That's right my dear…" grabbing her chest and kneading her there, he added with lust, "Let me claim you…."

Will cried out as he slid down and took one breast into his mouth through her shirt, and lightly bit her nipple before sucking her there. Will felt the feelings from the night before beginning to form, and they grew stronger as a hand slipped past her pants and underwear, seeking her clit. Will cried out as he found it, and began to trace circles while lightly flicking her there. She felt him release her chest, and his hands hooked upon her pants and pulled them down. Before she could even formulate a word, his hands parted her legs and he nestled his head in between her thighs. Will gasped as his tongue found her skin, and began to trace itself to her v-mound. Before she could stop him, he slowly licked her clit. Will lurched, and her hips bucked forward, giving him the access he desired. He slowly licked her clit, teasing her with expertise as he traced lower.

"Phobos!" she gasped.

He purred as she writhed in his grip. He kept teasing her with going lower to her slit, only to return to her clit and suck on her there. Will felt herself moan out his name, begging him to go lower. Her hand moved to his head, and pushed him closer. Phobos inwardly grinned, and while one hand grabbed and kneaded her chest, he slipped his tongue inside and began to torment her internally. His hands grabbed her hips and squeezed as he deeply tongued her. In between, he also bit her clit and sucked her there. Will couldn't take much more, and she came. Phobos purred with pleasure and licked her shivering legs. His fangs traced themselves across her skin, and Will shivered with inherent delight. Phobos chuckled languidly, and as he slid up to her, he claimed her mouth with a dominant kiss. Will moaned, and her hands pawed his body, catching herself off guard. Her hands reached lower, and began to stroke his member. Phobos moaned out in pleasant surprise, and Will continued. Phobos gasped as her innocent touch began to make him hard, and as she continued, he retaliated by beginning to kiss her neck. He whispered against her skin as he felt himself become primed,

"I want you…. _now_ , my little guardian….."

Before he could enter her, the telephone rang. Will in her carnal haze barely heard it. She weakly slid by him, and swiped the screen. She said with a barely even tone,

"Hello?"

"WILL! Where are you!? We need you like now!" Taranee's voice sounded with panic.

The sounds of a fight was in the background, and Will heard Hay Lin scream out in pain. Panicking, she asked Taranee,

"What happened?"

"Monsters! We need you! Hurry!" Taranee said quickly.

The phone line was cut, and Will panicked. She may have been angry at them, but the background sounded like they were in trouble. She went to pick up her clothes, when Phobos asked with a soft tone,

"Where are you going?"

"My friends need me! They're-" she began, but his laugh cut her off.

"Wilhelmina, you can't honestly believe they care about you…" watching her hesitate, he pressed with, "Stay with me… _I_ truly care about you. Let them figure it out…"

Will grabbed her head as it began to pound. He came closer and said while caressing her cheek and letting his eyes glow,

" _Stay with me…_ "

Will felt herself look at him sadly, and slip out of her room. She grabbed the Heart, and ran out the door. Phobos felt his fangs grow in rage as he stood there, watching her out the window. His plan failed….or did it? Looking at her backpack, he grabbed her frog keychain, and pulled off. He had a piece of her body. Now he would have a bit of her mind. He would claim her soon enough.

"A little drawback…..no matter. Wilhelmina will be mine, and mine alone…and no one will stop me."

A car light passed through the window, and in the next instant, Phobos was gone.

 _YESSSS! There will be more! More twisted stuff too!_

 _Bye~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok…Y'all jumped on this like gangbusters! To answer a question….Elyon WILL be involved. She's just as important as in the other story line! She's not a vampire, however…I hoped to delve into how Phobos was formed into what he is now in this and future chapters!_

 _So, I present to you chapter 7! Enjoy._

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 7

"Taranee, I can't hold out much longer! Where's Will!?" Cornelia yelled frantically.

Before anyone could answer, the mogriff flung Cornelia into a wall in the Silver Dragon restaurant. Hay Lin was thankful her parents were out, and the restaurant closed, but that gratitude was in the back of her mind. Her forethoughts were laced with fear and hesitancy. These creatures came in as three people, and then turned into what they were fighting now….and were sorely losing to. Taranee felt afraid, but without the Heart, they were in serious trouble. Suddenly, a new voice sounded into the air, and a swell of power filled the room. Will stood, with the Heart in hand, and she said with a confidence she could feel in her very bones,

"Guardians, unite!"

The air hummed with the ancient power of the crystal, and the girls changed into their guardian forms. They looked down and gazed at themselves, but only for a moment. The mogriffs allowed very little time to admire their new appearance. Taranee aimed a fireball at the advancing creatures, while Hay Lin fanned the flames into a fiery tornado. The mogriffs took to the air, their pained screams echoing throughout the business, but they couldn't escape the flames. Irma quickly used her powers to fling frying oil onto the wounds, making them scream in absolute agony.

Finally, the creatures fell to the ground, presumably dead. Their charred flesh reeked in the air, and the five Guardians reverted to their normal appearance. With Cornelia's ability, they threw the bodies into a hole she created outside in the alleyway, and she promptly sealed it as if it were never there. Irma, after wiping the sweat off her brow, said with a weak grin,

"Cornelia if I ever need to hide a body…. Expect a call!"

The others weakly laughed as they reset up the restaurant. The repair took minutes with their powers, and the restaurant was as good as new. Afterwards, Will followed them to the basement, and they all began to talk. Taranee could watch Will's gaze avert at the mention of Phobos' name, and she watched her shift uneasily in her seat. Taranee finally asked,

"You okay? You look really uncomfortable…"

"Eh, it's nothing." Will said simply.

"Caleb warned us that Phobos is targeting you. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" Cornelia asked with concern.

Will looked around, and felt the discomfort grow. She hoped she was hiding it well, because if they found out she was sleeping with their mortal enemy….she didn't want to think about it! Will pulled herself together, and said simply,

"No…I'll be okay. I promise!"

They spent the rest of the night talking, until they disbanded for the evening. Will walked into her room, and collapsed on the bed. The mark stung again, and she hissed in pain. She stood up, and cringed as it spread onto her back and further down her collar bone. She winced; this was going to be a long night. She crawled back under the covers, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _This dream was different._

 _She was standing in the castle halls, but they were well lit, and natural sunlight gleamed through the stained-glass windows. She wandered to the throne room when she heard a shriek, followed by a thud. She turned, only to see a terrified young boy standing before a dead woman whose neck was littered with bites, his mouth covered in her blood. Her eyes widened as another woman appeared behind him, and struck him down. A pair of guards grabbed him and forced him upright painfully. The boy begged,_

" _Mother, please! I'm sorry! It won't happen-!"_

 _She slapped him, hard across the mouth. Will watched as tears formed in his eyes. The woman snarled out,_

" _I told you, Phobos! I told you this must stop! I will not have a monster as a son!" looking at the guards, she said coldly, "Lock him up in his coffin, and make sure he can't get out."_

 _Phobos' eyes widened in fear. As he was dragged away, he cried out for her, begging her to rescind her punishment. Even Will thought it cruel to force a child into such a confinement. She followed Phobos and his entourage to his doom. They walked into a splendid room, but within it was a simple wooden coffin, littered with arcane symbols. The guards forced him in despite his struggles, and sealed it shut. She heard the childish screams of apology, mingled with terrible anguish. Will felt her heart break for him, and the reminder of what kind of monster he had become later lost its sting._

 _She walked up to the coffin, and felt herself try to pry it open. Her hand phased through it, and Will was forced to listen to this terrified child scream and plead to be let out. She went to leave with tears in her eyes, when suddenly, Phobos called out from the coffin,_

" _Who's there?"_

 _Will watched as a young girl dressed in a peasant shirt and skirt approached the coffin. She was taken by her flaming red hair. If anything, Will thought it was her who stood there, prying the coffin open. Will gasped as she saw the girl's face. It_ _was_ _her! Only much younger!_

" _How can this be?" Will gasped._

 _They couldn't hear her, but as soon as Phobos was free from the coffin, her seeming doppelgänger said softly,_

" _It's me. Are you okay?"_

" _I am now that you're here…" Phobos said kindly. Looking around he said in a hushed voice, "You need to leave; now! If my mother discovers you freed me…she'll kill you!"_

" _I'm not afraid! She shouldn't be treating you like this!" the girl said angrily._

" _Please, Calla, if she finds out you were here, she will-!" Phobos began to beg, but would never finish._

 _The guards rushed in, and pinned Will's lookalike Calla to the ground while restraining Phobos. Phobos struggled as the head guard came in, looked at them both, and gave the silent order. One guard reached into his scabbard and produced a dagger. The others raised Calla up, and the armed guard approached. Calla looked at Phobos with terror in her eyes, who shouted,_

" _NO! Kill me! KILL ME! Leave her alone!"_

 _With a swift motion, the guard slit her throat, and Calla looked on with a shuddering gasp. Phobos felt his hunger get hot at the sight of blood. Unbelievable rage filled his face, and heart. Losing complete control, he broke the guards' arms who were restraining him, and with a single motion, the guard holding Calla's dying form had his neck snapped by Phobos' powers. He ran to Calla, whose eyes were going glassy from death as she laid upon the ground in her own blood. She grabbed his hand, and Phobos' grip tightened around hers. She whispered with fading strength,_

" _We'll meet again…..someday, we'll find each other…."_

 _And with a sigh, she died, and the young Phobos sobbed as he held his dead friend. Will watched as the scene faded away like sand in a blustery wind, and suddenly, black rose vines began to entwine around her painfully. Will cried out as they reached her throat, and dug in for the kill._

* * *

" _AHHH!"_ Will cried out.

She bolted upright in her room. Thunder mixed with the swirling white snow resounded in the air, but it barely shielded Will from her fear laden thoughts. What the hell did she just see? She began to put two and two together when she realized she was just in Phobos' mind. She had seen one of his worst memories, and had survived one of his telepathic wards. Her eyes widened. She now knew why he was so intent on her.

 _But how does this add up? Yan Lin never mentioned this!_ She thought in confusion.

Weakly standing, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she sat at the table, and ate her breakfast, she couldn't get the girl called Calla out of her head. They looked intensely similar…was she a reincarnation of the ill-fated girl? She needed answers, but unfortunately that meant going to the source. Walking through Meridian wouldn't be a wise idea; especially since Phobos didn't let unwelcomed visitors into his realm.

 _Well; God hates a coward…_ she thought to herself.

It was decided in her mind. Slowly she got up, and headed to her room to get dressed.

* * *

Another dream was tearing through Phobos' mind.

Writhing in his bed, sweat beaded and trailed down his face the nightmare was shredding through his mind like a dull knife. Dreams of Calla, and now Will being forced away from him were tormenting him in the once safe dream realm. Suddenly he bolted upright with livid energy formed in his hands, and whipped his head around, searching for an intruder. His fangs receded, and he clutched his head in pain. He hadn't dreamed of Calla since the night he killed his mother.

He sighed with an aggravated growl, and sat up. He wondered why Calla had been present in his nightmares. No sooner had that thought escaped his mind, he felt Will's presence fill the room. Interests piqued, he slowly stood. He felt it grow weaker, but he could feel her confusion. It finally struck him why she was dumbfounded. Their connection allowed her to see his memories. It allowed her to see _everything._ He felt her presence finally fade away, but he was left with questions.

 _How? How did this come to pass?_ He wondered mentally.

He looked down in his hands, and noticed her frog keychain still within his grasp. He smiled lightly. Her energy from the frog must have been absorbed by him last night. So that meant that the mark had extended upon her as well. Instead of destroying it, he walked up to his armoire, opened a secret compartment, and gingerly placed it inside.

He donned his robes, and went to the hallway towards the throne room.

He had no idea that his mate was on her way, and was filled with many questions.

* * *

Will barely made it to the portal she found in the outskirts of the city, when a hand grabbed her. She spun around, and landed a punch on her assailant's gut. She gasped as Caleb groaned as he heatedly demanded,

"What was that for?"

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" Will said quickly.

Caleb grimaced; she hit hard enough for him to feel it. He looked at the gaping maw of the swirling energy, and before he could even filter the question, he asked,

"Where are the others? Shouldn't you be closing it?"

Will avoided his gaze, and Caleb knew immediately why. His eyes widened with bemusement. Was the Keeper suicidal? He looked at her, and asked with some concern,

"Are you out of your mind?! You go to him, he will have everything he needs to kill you!"

"Caleb, I saw something last night in my dreams….I need to know why I saw his memory of Calla being killed! I have to go!" Will snapped.

"You _saw_ his memories?" Caleb asked with suspicion. Looking at Will's face and her fierce expression, he said with skepticism, "It might be a trap! And besides, Calla has been dead for nineteen years. Had she not interfered-!"

"You can't lock a child into a coffin and not expect them to be traumatized! I know what I saw Caleb! I need answers!" Will retorted angrily.

She went to spin and walk to the portal, but Caleb grabbed her. He said with an aggravated tone,

"I'm not letting you go in there!"

"Try me!" Will snarled.

With a blast of pink energy, she flung Caleb into a tree. He hit it with full force, and it rendered him unconscious. Before all went black, he caught a glance of the mark on Will as she transformed. His eyes closed, and Will was already walking into the portal.

The cold energy shredded through Will like ice, but she ignored it. She stepped out of the tear in the veil, only to look around. She was standing in a large garden, bedecked with every flower conceived by nature and named by man. She stood in awe of this wonderful place, but it felt oddly sinister. As if she was being watched; rather closely. She wandered around, taking in the smells and heady perfumes of this evil Eden. She stopped at the massive wall of roses. Blood red and black blooms grew from this wall, and Will could feel a very powerful magic behind their malignant, and Gothic beauty.

Suddenly, small figures unfurled from the roses. Small, ethereal and strangely androgynous in their beauty, they almost resembled the Fay she had read about before. They barely noticed Will until she gasped. They looked at the stunned red head, and their faces showed interest as they spoke, their voices barely a whisper. Will couldn't make out what they were saying, but the misty voices were almost like thoughts. Closing her eyes, she tried to listen.

 _Guardian…A Guardian is here._

As she strained to hear them, she wasn't privy to the vines raveling around her ankles. Once they got up to her knees, Will finally caught on as they pulled her to a tree, where more vines raveled around her trunk and wrists while clematis flowers bloomed from it. She heard a door open, and she struggled to break free. The creatures appeared in the flowers holding her hostage, and their thought like voices said softly,

 _Our master will be pleased you are here…_

Will struggled a little harder, when a familiar chuckle sounded in the air. She was almost free, until the vines pulled her back with somewhat firm force. She turned to the left, where a stand of jasmine, and calla lilies bloomed, only to see Phobos standing there with a languid grin on his face. He approached, and asked slyly,

"What brings you here, Wilhelmina?"

"I-I need to know why. Why are you after me?"

Phobos' grin flickered slightly. He waved his hand, and the vines released her. Will fell to the ground, and shakily got up. The figures vanished back into the flowers, and she looked surprised. Phobos chuckled as he said with a mirth filled tone,

"It seems the Whisperers like you."

"Is that what they're called?" Will asked sheepishly.

Phobos nodded, and Will looked at him. That dream from the other night was still fresh on her mind, but she wanted to work up to asking him. Tearing her from her thoughts, he answered with a soft tone while looking away,

"Because not only are you my mate, you also made me feel what it was like being human. I crave that feeling like the addicting drug that it is."

Will blushed, but now she had to bring up the elephant in the room. She didn't know how she would bring her up, but now; now, she needed to know. Cautiously, she breeched the topic with,

"I saw her last night in a nightmare. Calla was there." Feeling his eyes widen, Will almost hesitated. However, she added, "She…she said she would find you again."

Phobos smiled sadly, but all he could ask was,

"What else did you see?"

"I saw your mother…and how she treated you." Will said with a delicate tone.

Phobos closed his eyes in resignation. She knew almost everything, and it looked like she was almost accepting of how he became to be. A similar part of him hoped this was the case, but the jaded man within had his doubts. Will, before she could stop herself, walked up and gently embraced the very being who could kill her in one blow. Phobos stiffened, and felt tears sting his eyes. No one, not even Cedric would attempt to comfort him as she was now. He finally relaxed, and let himself return her embrace. He whispered with choked tone,

"Wilhelmina…"

Will hugged him a little tighter, and felt his tears land on her shoulder. Phobos felt himself acknowledge this state of weakness, and with a sigh, he gently pulled away, and felt himself open his mind. Looking directly into Will's eyes, he commanded with a gentle tone,

"Let me show you what happened. How it all began."

Will felt her mind suddenly become open to him. As the telepathic link forged, Will became privy to all of it. She saw his younger years, a somewhat happy child with very little care in the world. But like a dark cloud blackening the sky, it changed. One night, his fangs grew, and he was besieged with a violent hunger. Throughout the memories of the hunger being fed in blood, the woman from the night before would beat him, belittle him, and lock him away. All Will could feel was her hatred. It was when another figure came into view that Will felt the hatred explode. It was a baby girl, who was normal, and in line to the throne that his mother cosseted while he practically fought not to die.

There were more times that coffin was used, and the final memory was him burning it, along with his mother's dead body inside to ashes. She watched the transformation complete after he killed his father. Phobos finally released her from his mind, and he said with a slight bitterness,

"If you wish to leave, I wouldn't blame you. I know I'm a monster, and I don't deserve the light you brought back into my abysmal existence."

"Why would you say that? No one deserves what happened to you!" Will demanded in shock.

"Because it's the truth! I'm no saint, my dear! I have killed countless women, and for what?! To try to find the one who could bring me back to being happy!? I'm not only a monster, I'm incredibly selfish! You, even if you are the reincarnated form of my first love, don't deserve the destruction and pain I am capable of causing!" Phobos snapped in a rage.

Will felt tears in her eyes, and was trying to force them back. She felt hurt, and ultimately betrayed. It felt like a break up, only ten-fold worse. He turned his back on Will, and began to walk away. Will, while choking on her tears said angrily,

"Fine! You don't want me around? Consider it done! I'm sorry for wasting your time!"

She spun on her heel, and walked to the mouth of the portal. Phobos caught the tears on her voice and in her eyes, and finally, he realized what he had done. He ruined his own plans by driving her away. He wanted to call out for her to stop, but his voice wouldn't cooperate.

 _You fool! Go after her!_ His thoughts raged.

She was paces away from the portal. _Go after her!_ His thoughts pleaded. He was frozen to the spot in his bemusement, and couldn't fight it off. Before he could say a word, she walked through the portal, and it sealed shut. Phobos sank to his knees in his splendid garden, surrounded by glamour and deadly beauty. All he could say was,

"Wilhelmina…."

And with a violent sob, he began to weep.

* * *

Will returned to her room, and shut the door tightly. After she collapsed on the bed, she shut her phone off, and buried her face into her pillow and screamed angrily before sobbing and crying in heartbreak. Caleb was right; he did kill her. In the worst way, possible.

He broke her heart.

She let the tears roll down her face, and as she curled up, she quietly cried herself to sleep.

 _CHANGE OF PACE! TENSION!_

 _Love you guys! Told ya I'd come back! 8 will be soon! I promise!_

 _Bye ~_


	8. Chapter 8

_BWAHAHAHAHAH! I LOVE ITTTT._

 _I LOVE THE LOVE I AM GETTING. But, y'know how I said before there's tension? ITS BUCKETY TIME FOR THE TENSION…..and maybe some hot sex…Meh, we'll see!_

 _Disclaimer: AYE YO IS! YOU ALREADY KNOW._

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter 8

Although the thunder-snow outside in Heatherfield had completely carpeted the earth in white, and school was cancelled, Will hadn't left her house ever since the fight between her and Phobos. To add sulfur to the wounds, Yan Lin and the others found out through Caleb that she had gone to Meridian alone, and were now pestering her with questions. They pried about the mark, and Will shut herself down for answering.

After two weeks of being a recluse, Will still didn't want to go anywhere. All she wanted was to dive into her chocolate spread and drown in it. She had never felt depression this deep before, and it was getting unbearable. Still curled up in bed, Will looked outside to the wintry depths of the city. Maybe a walk would fix this. _That is, if I don't run into anyone…._ she thought bitterly. Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, and anger washed into her mind. He didn't want her around anymore! He's the one who was playing a mind game and a half! Why should she be upset and crying over him?!

 _Well, time to go out for a bit…_ she thought softly.

Getting up, and heading to her door, she grabbed her winter attire and headed out.

Heatherfield was a beauty to behold in the winter. She wandered through the park, where there were ice skaters on the frozen pond, and kids were sledding down the hill. She felt a flicker of sadness when she passed a couple walking with hot chocolate in hand. Still, she kept going until she neared Ye Olde Bookshop. She put her hand to the nob and began to go inside until the backlash of energy shocked her. She glanced at the nob, and watched as the door opened on its own. She cautiously walked in, and closed the door. She felt her eyes widen as she heard something in the back.

The whisper of scales moving across the wooden floors echoed in Will's ears. The business was so warm, she had to take off her jacket, but the slithering noise drew closer. She felt the Heart throb in fear. There was something in here, and whatever it was, it was a threat. A threat she probably couldn't take down alone. Just to cement her fears, a clawed hand rested upon her shoulder, and before demanding an explanation, she shocked the source and transformed.

"Ouch! Really unnecessary, Wilhemina!" a female voice snapped.

Will looked as a girl with short black hair, crystal blue eyes and foreign dress was the source of the hand. Her eyes radiated an old persona despite the childlike appearance, but currently she looked miffed. Will alerted that she called her by her full name. Glaring at her, she demanded,

"Who are you, and what do you want with me!?"

" _My_ name is Miranda! And I thought it would be obvious!" Miranda said while rolling her eyes.

"Miranda, she hasn't a clue about us…" A deep voice laced with a hiss answered.

Will turned, only to see a giant, and monstrous creature coming up from behind her from the back of the shop. The serpentine part of his body was as thick as a tree, and the scales looked hard as stone. His (if Will was right about her assumption) upper body was muscular and thick. His face, although frightening, was lined with concern.

"Okay, Cedric, if you want her to listen you might want to change back!" Miranda said matter-of-factly.

"Not this time…Wilhelmina, I need you come with us. The Prince has not been the same since your…altercation." Cedric hissed softly.

Will stiffened at the mention of Phobos. The math did itself, and she realized that these two people were his servants. Laughing coldly, she demanded with a furious tone,

"Why should I? He made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with me!"

"Because he's starving himself to death. He hasn't fed on anyone, and refuses to try. He's broken Wilhelmina, but maybe you can—" Miranda started, but Will's cold laugh cut her off.

"Yeah, well you can tell him to go fuck himself! After showing me what he did and then sealing himself off, I'm not in the mood to deal with it! I have my own problems to take care of!" Will snapped.

Cedric's face furrowed with anger. He wasn't off when he warned Miranda that this was not going to be easy, but the Keeper was overreacting! He looked down at Will, and growled out in a cold tone,

"You would willingly let him die?" Leaning down to face level with Will, he growled with enough venom to possibly poison an elephant, "Maybe he was right about Candracar and their ambassadors…You _are_ heartless. Come, Miranda. We tried what we could."

Miranda growled and shoved past Will. Looking back at Will, she snarled before following Cedric into the back of the bookshop,

"He loved you. Y'know that, right? Hope your conscience can live with what you have done!"

Will was taken aback at the girl's words. He—he loved her? She felt her anger falter at Miranda's statement, but she was still hesitant. What if they were lying? Without thinking, she said with hesitancy,

"Wait." Watching Miranda and Cedric hesitate, she asked quietly, "How can I help?"

Miranda and Cedric looked at her, and Miranda said softly,

"Just follow us. He needs you."

Will, despite the Heart screaming at her to turn back, began to follow them. They went into the back of the bookshop, and followed a twisted maze to the maw of the portal that laid in wait. Miranda and Cedric went through, and Will softly followed. They were wandering the halls, when they came into a large hallway. Will could feel the dark energy coming off the doors and even the walls, but still she held her courage. Cedric slithered to a door with wrought iron door handles. Will could feel the depression emanating off them, but she knew now they were telling the truth. Cedric knocked on the doors, and with a second of silence the doors creaked open. With a nod to Will, she walked in.

The room was barely lit, but what tiny light there was allowed Will to see the sumptuous decorations and the black and red furnishings. She felt herself breathe in deeply before she shut the door. The mood went from depressed to intrigue. The shadows danced away from the light of the torches and the one candle upon the nightstand. Phobos was nowhere in the room, but Will knew he was due to appear soon. She sat down upon the bed, relishing its silken qualities. No sooner had she done so, the room began to lightly spin. She fought through it, barely, but then Phobos' voice echoed in her thoughts,

 _Wilhelmina…_

She looked around for him, but there was no one around. Phobos himself was hiding in the shadows. He was stunned; how in the name of Candracar did she change her mind? Sensing Cedric and the spider Miranda outside his door, he chuckled within his thoughts; they persuaded her somehow. Not sensing injury to Will, he figured out they used words rather than force. He would thank them later. He could feel her nervous constitution in his veins and his mind, but he knew. He knew she would calm after he compelled her. His voiced sounded again, calling her name. She felt the fog in her mind grow stronger, and he commanded softly,

 _Lie back…Lay down._

Hesitant, but somewhat eased of tension, Will did as she was told. The sheets began to ripple from below, as if someone was under them. Will watched as he softly emerged from the sheets of the bed, and blushed as he mounted her. His eyes took her in, like they did when they had sex the first time; hungrily and attentive to detail. His eyes were glazed, but Will couldn't tell whether it was from hunger or her imagination. Will felt him lean into her, and began to kiss her neck. She blushed, but as he continued, his mind began to bend her will to his own. She lightly gasped as he filled her thoughts with the first night they were together, and the warmth of his lips against her skin made the feelings and the compulsion deepen. Realizing she was in Guardian form, he took in the sight of her wings and smirked.

Before Will could resist, his hands raised her arms to the headboard, and they became bound by a flowering vine. The torchlight dimmed, and almost rendered Will blind to the room. Will lightly resisted, but there was barely anything she could do. Phobos lightly purred out as he reached for the hem of her shirt,

"Don't fight me, my little guardian.." shredding the shirt like paper, he added after licking her chest to her now exposed neck, "I won't bite too hard…"

He grabbed her hips and pulled them to his own, grinding into her and teasing her with what was to come. He lightly nipped her neck, and began to knead her breasts. Will's moans became louder, and louder as he continued. He moved to her lips, and slowly licked them while firmly pinching her nipple. Will cried out, and Phobos took advantage by molding his lips to hers in a kiss, his tongue slowly exploring her and taking in her taste. Will felt herself get hot, and in response, the compulsion sank deeper into her mind.

Phobos felt her energy begin to flow in his veins, and he began to hear her heartbeat quicken in pace. He wanted, no, he _needed_ her blood. Fangs exposed, he broke the kiss and bit softly into her neck. Will flinched, but unlike the last time, it wasn't as painful. He drained all he would need, and looked at Will with a gaze akin to slate colored flame. Will was panting at the stimulus, and Phobos leaned in and licked her neck clean of any blood before moving back to her lips and forcefully claiming her mouth in an animalistic kiss.

His powers lashed out at her skirt, and shredded it to expose her. One hand reached down, and began to stroke her there. Will moaned into his kiss as he slipped through her folds to find her clit and lightly stroke her there. Will knew that she was going to cum, but she could barely process the thoughts in her mind. His compulsion was making her completely unaware of her surroundings, and her thoughts were a haze of carnal desire.

Willing his robes away, he lightly thrusted her with his fingers, and Will cried out as the feelings made her body buck and writhe under his assault. Phobos grinned with a toothy smile, and as he slid down with a soft and fluid motion, he pulled her legs apart enough to spread her, and he moved in to tongue her. Will cried out as he lightly sucked and bit her clit. Phobos grabbed her butt and forced her lower body closer to him as he tormented her with precision. Will felt her earthen bonds trail down, and as they caressed her skin, Will felt the feelings from his torture and their motions drive her into passion laced madness as she came. Phobos felt the vines stop at her shoulders, and as the clematis flowers bloomed, a devious smirk formed as he felt her blood finally nourish him back into full strength. He stared into her eyes, and said with a grin as the vines rendered her immobile,

"The Whisperers _really_ like you, my dear…."

He slid up to face level on her, her body twitching under her climax. He lightly kissed her lips, and Will whimpered lightly. She wanted him…desperately. However, his grin said they were far from done. She found herself being gently pulled into a kneeling position, her legs spread into a comfortable stretch. Phobos slinked to behind her as her arms were pinned to her back, her breasts jutting out. He grabbed from the nightstand a black ribbon, and swiftly tied it around her eyes. Will felt the dark cloak her eyes, and a soft caress down her front made her shiver. She couldn't discern whether it was his hand or the vine. She could feel his mouth return to her neck, and as he kissed and licked it, she felt the mark lightly burn further into her arm. The burn went further down her chest, and slowed at her lower back.

His hands gripped and fondled her breasts once again, drawing her hazed attention back to him. Will, despite herself, begged him in moans to take her as he bruised her chest and one hand returned to her begging lower regions. He let his tongue trail across the nape of her neck, and his hands slid down her spine. Will gasped as he grabbed her butt firmly, and whispered into her ear as she felt the stimulus get stronger,

"I want you _now,_ my little Guardian….and I intend to have you. But first," Licking the shell of her ear and nibbling the lobe, he added with a lustful tone, "I think we need to establish something…."

Will heard him move to her front, and she heard something akin to a slick noise. She couldn't figure out what he was doing, but the Heart was screaming in fear. She felt his fangs tauntingly move across her neck, and as he drew to her mouth, he lightly nipped her lower lip. Will felt herself try to kiss him, but his hand grabbed the back of her head firmly, and prevented her from doing so. She moaned out in protest but he still teased her with butterfly like kisses, and finally Will realized that he was showing her who truly was in control. A part of her was scared, but the amorous and turned on majority of her mind was completely ready to let him control the situation. His tongue darted in lightly, and he whispered against her lips as he positioned himself to take her,

"Tell me you belong to me."

His hand moved to her nether region again, and Will cried out ecstatically as he fingered her there. Will felt herself grow hot again, and despite her moans for him to continue, he slowed and eventually stopped. He commanded again as he taunted with caresses,

" _Tell me you belong to me."_

"I- ah! I belong to you!" Will gasped as he continued.

"That's right, my little guardian, you do. Do you want me to dominate you?" he asked as he flicked her clit.

Will was barely holding onto her sanity. His compulsion and seduction were fully controlling her thoughts, and she couldn't fight them. She whimpered as the feelings were growing stronger, and Phobos knew she was going to cave. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him, and her moans and her clouded sense of desire washing over him made him hard. Will gasped out as he began to teasingly thrust her,

"Yes!"

"Yes, what, my Wilhelmina?" He asked as he almost slid himself into her.

"Yes! I want you to—ah! Take me! Please!" She begged.

Phobos grinned as his compulsion fully took over. She lost, and she knew it. Phobos pressed himself against her soft body, making her ravished form try to get closer to him. With a glance at the vine, the clematis repositioned her arms to above her head and slightly lifted her a little off the bed. Phobos used this to better position himself under her. Pulling her down, he slid into her aching body easily, making Will gasp in shock. He slid deeper inside, and as soon as she was level with him, he whispered with a hot tone as he began to thrust her,

"As you wish, _my little Guardian…_ "

He thrust into her begging body, and his compulsion waned away as he released her from it to fully enjoy their connection. His arms tightly embraced her, his nails leaving lustful marks across her back and causing her to arch deeper into his embrace. Will felt her bonds finally release her, and Phobos rolled her unto her back as he continued. She felt him increase in pace, and his mouth reclaimed hers as he stifled her erotic moans. His hair cloaked around them, and Will and he cried out each other's names as they worked up to one of many climaxes.

On the other side of the door, the shifter Cedric was about to knock when he heard the erotic cries from them both on his side of the door. It seemed the Keeper finally brought him back to the norm. A smirk filled the serpent's face, and he quietly turned and left the hallway.

* * *

The bell tolled midnight when Will finally orgasmed for the last time. The Heart's power finally waned off, and she reverted to her normal self. Her nude form was cast beautifully in the torchlight, and Phobos smiled as she fell asleep in his grip. He knew she couldn't stay for now, so he willed his robes back onto his body from the shadows, and lightly scooped up her sleeping form.

He willed himself into her room, and gingerly laid her in her bed. Covering her in a blanket, he smiled as she slept on. His mark was still growing on her, and he looked down onto his arm as he felt the sting. He smirked triumphantly. He too was branded. _I found my mate at last…_ he thought with delight. Candracar had played a bad hand, and now, he could claim the Heart and his long- awaited love all at once.

"I'll have to thank the Congregation before I destroy them…." He said softly.

He disappeared back to Meridian, and Will slept on.

* * *

The morning sun highlighted by the snow cut through Will's window. She groaned as she sat up. Her eyes widened at the scene. She was home?! Wasn't she in Meridian last night!? Her head slightly pounded, and she got up and grabbed her bathrobe. She wandered to the bathroom, and began to shower. As the water hit the scars of passion across her back, she lightly winced. She knew last night happened, but most of it was so hazy, she couldn't pinpoint what happened.

A sudden rush of emotions filled her body and mind. She had slept with him….twice! She also felt a deep feeling of a bond form for him. _Why, though?! He's supposed to be my enemy!_ She tried to reason within her thoughts. Her thoughts retaliated with the fact that he was far from her enemy after doing what he did last night. She also reasoned that she saved him from suicide, so if he was her enemy….why did she let him feed on her to be saved?

 _I am so confused...what will the others say? No; I can't tell them that I just saved him. They'll kill me._ She thought in a tired haze.

She got cleaned up, and walked out of the shower. She looked at his mark on her shoulder, and grimaced. It not only spread, it was now far more detailed. She sighed angrily. If no one else saw this, she should be alright. But as she looked in the mirror, what caught her attention was her teeth. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth. Her canines, although small, were sharper than normal. _Just like his._ She screamed out in fear, and they grew in her emotions. She panted, forcing herself to calm down. They shrunk back as she calmed, but her fear laden thoughts made her panic. Was she a vampire?! She ran out in her bathrobe and went to the sunniest spot in the room. She hesitated; what if she burned? She walked cautiously to the sun beam, and despite her fear, she stuck her hand in it preparing to feel pain.

Nothing. Nothing happened. She felt a brow raise. If she wasn't a vampire…why did she have fangs? She now knew her next destination. She got dressed, and as she grabbed her coat, she searched for the Heart. She relaxed as she felt the pendant's cool metal housing cross her fingertips. She donned her coat, and began to head to the library. She needed to know why her canines had grown.

She needed to know what she had become.

As she wandered to the library, she walked by the Olsen's Pet Store. She heard the dogs barking, and the other sounds of the menagerie, but the other sound she heard under that was their heart beats. She paused; she could hear their hearts, and even feel their pulses. Freaked out, she went to run, only to knock into a boy. They both hit the ground, and Will looked at him briefly before taking off with a hastened "Sorry!" to him. The boy, named Matt Olsen watched as the panicked red head took off. He said with a shocked voice,

"It's cool…"

Will neared the library, only to see Taranee come out. Taranee saw her, much to her fear, and called out. Will awkwardly waved, and Taranee began to approach. Will panicked as she heard her heartbeat. Her fangs began to grow. Taranee walked up, and seeing Will's panicking reaction, she asked with concern,

"Are you okay?"

Will went to open her mouth and Taranee caught the sight of her teeth. Gasping, she grabbed Will and pulled her to the alley. Will was almost tear ridden as they hid in the alleyway. Taranee asked fearfully,

"Will…why are your fangs getting bigger?" Will's eyes began to well with tears, and Taranee said with shock as it became clear, "For a vampire, you aren't burning into well done outside! Did….did he bite you?"

Will nodded as she cried. Taranee hugged her cautiously, but she was trying to figure out how this was working, when she remembered something. She looked at Will's neck and the mark made itself appear. With her knowledge of vampiric lore taking the stage, she said with an edge of panic,

"He didn't turn you, but you've become something like him. His mark is connecting you both and as a result, you have some of his abilities! We need to talk to Cale-" Will cut her off with, "NO! Are you crazy!? He'll advocate for me being staked!"

"Will, we need to help you! If we can't figure out how to curtail the mark, it might even make him be able to control you!" Taranee said heatedly.

Will hesitated, but she still didn't like this at all. Caleb was dead set against anything vampiric. Should she let Taranee take her to him? Realizing she had little choice, she finally gave in, and Taranee ran her to Caleb at the Silver Dragon.

* * *

 _MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!_

 _She's not a vampire, but there is so much more going to happen!_

 _Chapter nine will be here soon, my lovelies!_

 _Bye ~_


End file.
